This time around
by Toothlessthegreat
Summary: When Harry finds out what a mistake it was marrying Ginny, and that he has been lied to his entire life he winds up, dead? Spurred on by new magic learnt from the founders themselves and the knowledge of the future; Harry won't be making the same mistakes this time around! Hhr, explicit Ron bashing. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**Author's Notes**

Hi! Okay this story is working out kinda well so hopefully I will continue this, it is also a time travel fanfiction. I just love time travel! Anywho, here it is…..

Enjoy!

000

Harry paced the room anxiously; the only sound that could be heard from inside the frankly enormous house was the padding of his shoes on the luxurious carpet whish adorned the brightly lit room,

With growing impatience he stole yet another glance at the glistening fireplace and then at the door, with a small curse he furrowed his brow, it wasn't like her to be late,

Looking at the fireplace again he slipped his hand into the pocket of his robe and slowly and very carefully drew out a small velvet box, placing his forefinger on the small impression near the lid and flicked it upwards, the lid sprang up to reveal a sparkling diamond ring,

Harry sighed to himself as he eyed the ring with slight distaste, he didn't know what she saw in all the expensive and ravish jewellery, but if she wanted it (which she had proclaimed loudly to him one night), then she would have it,

After all he had literally gone to the ends of the earth for her when she had asked him to get her that priceless wand holster that she wanted,

Buying her this ring hadn't been too much of a problem compared to her other whims and wants, but _if she is happy I am happy_ he reminded himself constantly,

He gazed down absently at the heavy jewel and twirled it thoughtfully as he saw his entire life reflected in it, Voldermort, the second blood war, his friends and…the girl he loved,

Tonight was the night he would propose to her, he had already arranged for everything, a slightly cheesy but romantic dinner at the most expensive restaurant in England, he couldn't wait to slip the ring onto her finger, with a happy smile he looked into the distance imagining a happy life with Ginny,

There was a loud crack outside as someone just apparated outside the wards, Harry's heart leapt into his throat as he hastened to tuck the box into his pocket and ran toward the door, he could hear hurried footsteps outside as the person's footsteps kept a perfect rhythm with his,

Before the woman, for it was definitely female could reach up to knock he flung open the door in his excitement and hugged her tight, he breathed in deeply the scent of vanilla sugar that hung about her, his eyes widened in surprise and he withdrew instantly recognizing the bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes,

"H-H-Hermione? Oh I'm sorry I didn't m- I thought it was…erm…" he stammered embarrassedly, he stopped when the slightly pink and breathless Hermione held up her hand,

"Harry we need to talk and trust me you really need to hear this," she said her voice cracked with emotion, Harry groaned slightly and he glanced wistfully at the fireplace,

"Hermione I'm sorry but can't it wait? I have to tell Ginny something really important….." he began desperately looking at her beseechingly, he saw a shadow of sadness cross her face but it was gone as suddenly as it had appeared replaced by a fixed expression,

"No it _cannot _wait!" she hissed angrily, "this is really serious and not pleasant!" she continued, when he still looked hesitant she frowned and slipped past him grabbing the back of his shirt and dragged him forcefully into the living room,

Harry glared at her irritably and the nodded reluctantly, Hermione released a breath in a determined way and then closed her eyes as if to collect herself,

"It happened about a week ago, when I heard _Ron_…" she hissed menacingly, "flooing _Molly_…" she paused obviously seething with anger; Harry cocked his head in confusion wondering why she was so angry, Hermione looked down a small grimace forming on her lips, taking a breath she continued,

"About…..love potions," she said through clenched teeth, Harry recoiled in disbelief, he always had a bad feeling about Ron and Hermione, he had always dismissed it as paranoia, probably because he cared for Hermione a lot,

"What? Are you s-", he began but Hermione shook her head to silence him,

"Listen! He was saying…."

000

_**Flashback **_

"_Mum, Hermione just left for some stupid conference or something," he said kneeling near the fireplace, Hermione bristled quietly in the hallway,_

_She had told him so many times where she was going and expressing utter sadness to be leaving him, he had been indifferent, but how could she ever get mad at him?_

"_Anyway, its working great, the love potion is really paying off she just can't stop loving me," he said sniggering slightly, Hermione's eyes widened in fear and disbelief, what was he talking about?_

"_Ron, you can't let your guard down, what were the instructions on the paper?" asked Molly sternly,_

"_Give it 3 times a day and don't let her out of your sight for the first week," said Ron carelessly, _

"_Alright, alright, but you have to double the dose when you're going to propose to her, you never know what goes in that know it all brain of hers" said Molly dismissively, Ron sneered slightly,_

"_Yeah, it's nice to have that girl coming behind me- remember what a big fight she put up before?" asked Ron with a grin,_

_Molly was quiet, then "it's a good thing you managed to slip her the potion in your 6__th__ year, or that girl would have already got together with Harry, thank god the boy is so unknowing when she was showing him in every possible way that she liked him,"_

"_Yeah, Potter gets everything," snarled Ron,_

"_Don't worry soon we'll have everything of his," said Molly fiercely, "As soon as he proposes to Ginny we'll have his vault key and then, we'll have no problem of getting rid of him," _

_Ron seemed to be thinking a bit, "yea and then I can do whatever I want with Hermione," he said with another sneer,_

_**End Flashback**_

000

Harry stepped back, he shook his head wildly, "no!" he croaked,

Hermione looked at him her eyes brimming with tears, "there's more," she whispered,

"_Ginny seems to be overdoing it, I don't know what the side effects will be, it might not be in our favor," said Molly in a disgruntled tone,_

"_We have to do something about that," said Ron sounding stricken,_

"_Yes but Ginny tells me she's got it under control, a few more days and she'll show up with a diamond ring on her hand,"_

"_Potter will fall for anything won't he?" sneered Ron in satisfaction,_

"_Ginny needs him a little longer and then she would get rid of him, she doesn't care if he dies,"_

_Ron nodded in feverent agreement,_

"_Now what I need you to do is not blow up everything, the main thing that we need to distance is Hermione AWAY from Harry, they cannot start to like each other!" snapped Molly,_

"_alright , alright, sheesh" said Ron sullenly, he got up as Molly's head disappeared from the fireplace, Hermione stepped back and realized that she was crying, quickly she ran out of the door and into the gloomy street._

Harry's eyes widened and he felt as if his heart would crack with the heart break that followed Hermione's description, he saw that she was sniffling and instinctively reached out and pulled her into a hug, Hermione placed her head on his chest gently and they stayed in that embrace,

"Did you really like me?" asked Harry quietly after a while as he let her words sink in, she stiffened in his arms and then nodded slowly,

"I- I liked you too" he choked out, "I really liked you, from 4th year, but one day my feelings for you just vanished, replaced with my feelings for Ginny" he admitted sullenly,

"They did dose us in 6th year," said Hermione shakily,

Harry released her reluctantly, "I just can't believe you, I'm sorry, but I don't think Ginny would do that to me, it's not as if I'm saying that your lying, but I can't bel-"

"Can't or won't?" asked Hermione her eyes brimming with tears, before he could reply she shifted her eyes downward, "I have the proof," she said slowly,

She thrust her hand into her robes and drew out a half empty vial of a mother of pearl potion, printed neatly on it were the words 'Amortentia', she raised it to Harry slowly,

"this was hidden in Ron's and my room, it had anti-summoning charms and notice me not's placed around it, I only found it with one of those auror detecting amulets, along with it came the instructions," she said quietly,

Harry gulped loudly, "but…it can't be…..no…." he muttered

"It's the last thing I wanted to see Harry! But it was the harsh and terrible truth!" cried Hermione as tears flowed freely down her face, "I took the antidote, and it really was a potion,…..I made one for you too, but I'll understand if you won't take it," said Hermione stiffly extending a small vial of the antidote,

Harry numbly reached out and took it from her, her eyes moved to his as she locked gaze with him,

"I have one last thing to do, and I hope it doesn't affect our friendship, but I need to know," she whispered leaning forward, then without warning she kissed him fully on the lips,

Harry felt that he had to withdraw but it just felt so right, he hesitated then kissed back, his hands made their way to her waist as hers encircled his neck, then the moment was gone and she was making her way to the door, he reached out and touched her hand,

Hermione stopped and turned to him her eyes downcast,

"Where will you go?" he asked throatily finally finding his voice, she turned away abruptly,

"My parent's house," she said softly and then she was gone,

000

The fireplace flashed in emerald flames and a figure appeared in them, and a red haired woman stepped out of them, she smiled sweetly at Harry and eagerly moved towards him,

Harry felt his heartbeat quicken and he involuntarily moved towards her, then he remembered and jerked to a stop, he saw her eyes narrow slightly,

"Harry! What did you mean by asking me to come home this quickly? I mean I left work and everything," she said hurriedly,

Harry gulped slightly, he would propose to her another time, right now he had to find out if what Hermione said was true, not that he ever doubted her, but he couldn't believe that Ginny would ever do anything to him.

"Mmm…nah Gin, it's just that I wanted some company, do you know what I mean?" he said lamely, Ginny's eyes narrowed further but she still maintained that smile that made Harry's insides melt,

" Oh you!" she said laughingly and moved over to him proceeding to snog him, but Harry jerked back, his heart was screaming "yes!" but he couldn't distract himself, not tonight,

Ginny looked at him, a confused look veiling her face,

"I know what'll cheer you up!" she said suddenly, Harry almost raised an eyebrow but stopped himself in time,

"You always did like my hot chocolate," she said cheerily and literally ran into the kitchen, Harry's eyes widened, _it couldn't….she wouldn't, would she? _ wearily he sunk into the plush sofa and ran his hands through his dark hair, today was a day he wished was a dream,

A few minutes later, Ginny came back holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, she handed Harry his mug and then went back into the kitchen,

Harry quickly checked to see if she was looking and then waved his wand in an intricate pattern, it was a potion detecting charm, his auror training came into use in these occasions, holding his breath in suspense he checked his wand and a small piece of paper jutted out of the tip,

Potion Detected: Amortentia

Harry felt his breath hitch as sobs shook his body, his heart was breaking and it hurt, more than any battle wound, more than anything he had ever suffered before,

Getting quickly and dried his eyes on his sleeve, he was about to dash to the bathroom when he remembered the vial of antidote that Hermione had given him, bracing himself he thrust his hand into his pocket and drew out the clear blue vial,

He raised it to his eye level and gulped audibly, he wasn't sure if this was the right moment to drink it, but he wanted release, now!

With shaking hands, he raised the vial to his lips and took a long drink, when it was empty he let it drop to the floor and closed his eyes as he felt as if he was being pulled into a suction, the feelings he had for Ginny slowly ebbed away leaving him empty inside, not remorse nor pleasure,

As if to fill the gaping hole inside him anger began to course through his veins and an overwhelming rage engulfed him, blinded by anger he felt his body move, he could feel the power rolling off him, turning to the kitchen doorway he saw Ginny enter the living room, a sneer pulled at his lips,

Softly he spoke to her, in a voice he never knew he had been capable of, it was cold and powerful, he could see her shuddering but didn't stop,

"You thought you had it all, didn't you? The famous Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, was wrapped around your middle finger, you had money, fame, what more could you want?" his sneer turned into a snarl,

"You disgust me! I'm free of your manipulations, I want nothing more to do with you" with that said he pulled out the ring in his pocket and showed it to her, he snapped it in two with no effort at all, raising his wand he thundered a spell and the wards around the house fell immediately,

With a final death glare at Ginny he spun on his heel and apparated away, leaving the house crumbling in his wake, a small piece of paper floated down to Ginny's hand, 3 words were written on it,

Potion Detected: Amortentia.

000

**Author's Notes.**

Okay, there's the first chapter, and I hope to have a new one out at least in two weeks , sorry but I still go to school! Anyway, a few reviews would be nice and I really need a beta, so if anyone would like to I'll be very glad!

Thank You for reading….

Toothlessthegreat signing off


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Author's Notes**

Finally, second chapter is up, you won't believe how much trouble I went through for this! What with my parents killing me every time I switch on the computer and the most horrible thing was when there was a blackout and all my files got deleted! Sigh….just my luck -_- anyways thanks for all the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

000

'White' the colour was the only thing that he could make out, it filled his vision never dimming and never changing, frantically he whipped his head around trying to see anything but the persistent colour, but it was the only thing to be seen in this strange surreal place,

Harry paused a moment as the most logical answer snapped into his head, '_am I blind?' _he quickly dismissed the idea, glancing at his hands he was relieved to see that although he seemed a good deal fairer, his skin wasn't white,

With a jolt he realized that he had absolutely no idea of how on earth he had wound up in this ridiculous place,

Looking around the deserted place, he finally turned his attention on to the ground, like the rest of the atmosphere it was also white, and didn't distinguish itself at all from the rest of the place, but it certainly felt solid enough, so taking in a deep breath he slowly lowered himself to the ground,

Once he was fully settled on the unnervingly white ground he crossed his legs deftly beneath him and closed his eyes briefly reveling in the darkness it brought, then taking in calming breaths he proceeded to browse through his memories trying desperately to remember how he had gotten here.

The most significant of his memories began to play in front of him, but with unwavering determination he pressed on tearing himself away from the memories that were bound to haunt him if he dwelled too long upon them,

Just as he was about to give up on the near impossible task of finding out how he got here a memory sprang to his mind and he immediately noted it as a recent one, the memory was short but almost immediately brought up what he was looking for,

' _Strolling down a street….Diagon Alley, occasionally peering through various shop windows and glancing briefly at the names, he shifted slightly, down a narrower street and moved quickly past the glamorous shops that adorned the street and finally came to a stop in front of the shop that he had been looking for,_

_The tall and posh 'LaIlon's Works of Gold' was one of the most finest and expensive shops that had ever existed in Diagon Alley and Harry felt confident as he walked inside the luxurious shop, he was a man with a purpose. _

_After demanding the finest and considerably largest Diamond ring that the shop had to offer, Harry was left with a feeling of immense satisfaction, he had done this for his love, his life, for…..Ginny.'_

The name seemed to trigger all the other repressed memories that Harry had been vainly searching for, all his memories now cascaded into his mind's eye with a intensity that could blow his mind,

'_Pacing the room, waiting for Ginny, today was the day he proposed to her, the ring that seemed to reflect all his feelings, his uncertainties, the door. Someone was at the door, Hermione! _He could feel his entire being elate at the sound of her name,

_Then came the heartbreak, the intense pain that seemed to drag Harry away from sanity, the betrayal was more than he could handle, and she was gone, Hermione had left him, leaving him empty inside, when he had finally realized the truth, the fact that Ginny had been lying to him while he sacrificed everything he possibly could for her anger had come to him,_

_Dulling his senses and spurring an unbelievable amount of power which had engulfed him, the last thing he remembered was snapping the ring in two and apparating from his home,_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he became aware that his calm regular breathing had become ragged and drawn out, sweat coated his limbs and his heart pounded frantically against his chest,

Again he felt the horribly familiar anger seep into him and immediately suppressed it, he had to concentrate now!

Sighing wearily he began to go through the facts, when he had apparated he had not been in his right mind to even think of a destination, he had nevertheless apparated and since it was a blind apparition he had no idea how he had ended up in this place,

Confused he stood up and decided to try and apparated, he focused desperately on the street of London and then twirled on the spot…..nothing happened, cursing vehemently he spun around vainly another two or three times and stopped while clenching his hands angrily,

Then he felt something, a presence and a powerful one at that, was standing just a few meters before him, Harry whipped around and raised an eyebrow when he saw a small greenish snake coiled up on the floor,

This wasn't a normal snake and Harry could sense that, _$ who are you? $_ He hissed through clenched teeth, as if in response the snake stretched and transformed into a tall man,

He had long black hair which fell to his shoulders and a wild beauty seemed to shroud his aristocratic facial features, his broad shoulders and toned body made him seem imposing and Harry immediately crouched into attack position,

The man blinked and stared a Harry for a couple of seconds before throwing his head back and roaring with laughter,

Slightly annoyed and more than slightly put out Harry continued to glare at the man, all the while running through strategies in his head,

The man finally stopped laughing and chuckled slightly before flashing a grin at Harry,

"It's alright, I don't bite," he said with a small smirk, Harry didn't relax his position but narrowed his eyes further,

The man sighed slightly and looked Harry up and down, the hair that hung around his neck shifted slightly in the process and Harry caught a glimpse of a snake tattoo that looked all too familiar to him, oblivious to Harry's gaze the man grinned at him again,

"If you'd come with me, I can explain a bit of this stuff to you, and maybe clear some of your doubts," he said dismissively,

Harry had to admit that he was sorely tempted but crossed his arms firmly over his chest in defiant motion and glared the man down, the stranger raised an eyebrow and then turned on his heel,

"Fine, be that way, I wasn't much interested in the first place," he said tonelessly and then began walking away, Harry paused, he needed information and this man seemed to know some, besides what did he have to loose,

With a slight sigh Harry shifted his weight to one foot, "Wait," he called, the man stopped but didn't turn around,

"I'm listening," said Harry stiffly, the man turned to face Harry and gazed at him a while before nodding, he waved his hand and two armchairs appeared,

"Sit, won't you?" he gestured and sat down himself, Harry eyed the chair wearily and then sat down gingerly, the man's gaze on him the entire time,

"You seem too uptight!" he commented finally while stroking his goatee,

Harry laughed bitterly, fresh memories of Ginny came crashing down on him, making him want to scream but he bit it down and gave the man a wry smile,

"When you've gone through as much betrayal as me you'll understand," he muttered quietly, the man seemed to be studying him and Harry raised his eyes to meet the cold grey eyes of the stranger, they were oddly familiar,

"Mmm…." hummed the man leaning back lazily, "right let's start up this little interrogation shall we?" he said briskly,

Harry watched him for a moment as millions of questions burst through his head, finally he decided upon the most logical one,

"Where is this place?"

The man grinned at him and flicked his hand, a small table appeared in front of them laden with two cups of tea and….sweets? Bewildered Harry gave the man a questioning look,

He shrugged, "what I find sweets oddly appealing for this situation," saying so he picked up a wrapped sweet and popped it in his mouth,

"Okay, now on with the question, we are in a place founded by the founders!" he cackled a little at the lame joke and Harry couldn't help rolling his eyes,

"It's a small place called 'Katoikia tou idryti' or in the language you know properly, Founder's abode, it is a place where they have stored apart of their souls, not a horcrux mind you, this doesn't tie them to the earth, it merely lets them visit this specific location on a certain day," explained the man all the while rolling the sweet in his tongue,

Harry gaped at the man and then burst out laughing, "You expect me to believe that?" he asked exasperatedly,

The man furrowed his brow and stared at Harry critically, "I don't expect you to believe any of it, if you were smart enough you would," he commented lightly,

Confused Harry glared at the man fixedly for awhile, and brushed aside the insult and decided to ask another question,

"Who are you?" he asked wearily, the man straightened slightly,

"Moving on are we? Well the answer to that is Loran Serpen Slytherin at your service" he chuckled,

Harry rolled his eyes, "be serious wont you?"

The man sighed, "You really are thick aren't you? Wonder how on earth you became the heir," he murmured,

Harry did a double take, "What heir? What is this shit you're talking about?" he demanded growing tired of the man's games,

The man growled lowly at him, "Listen kid, I'll cut to the point! You are dead," he paused unsympathetically,

"And you've been given another chance at life blah blah! You are to be sent back to sometime in the past, and there you have to destroy one of Voldermort's horcruxes per year, and death will let you live your new life," he continued in a low monotone,

Harry was gazing at him wide eyed and disbelieving,

"You don't believe any of this do you?" the man snarled, his earlier playfulness had vanished as he rounded on Harry,

"Well too bad, coz this is the truth!" he snapped before glaring at Harry his eyes blazing and it suddenly hit Harry, this man was Slytherin, or at least a descendant,

His aristocratic features, the cold grey eyes, the snake animagus, the slytherin crest tattooed to his neck,

The man seemed to have understood that Harry believed him and visibly calmed down,

"Sorry," he muttered, "My anger doesn't fare well with non-believers" he said and smirked half a smile, Harry nodded,

"Neither does mine," they were silent a bit,

"Sooo…I'm dead then am I?" asked Harry emotionlessly,

Loran nodded glumly and then grinned at Harry "but you're going back," he said with another grin,

Harry grimaced, "And go through all that again? I'd rather not, I mean, my entire life has been a play, with the Weasley's leading it," he said bitterly, and Loran nodded,

"Understandable, but don't you have anything, or anyone worth going back to?" he asked quietly,

Harry's face lit up with understanding, "Hermione!" he said,

Loran nodded again, "Okay, I think it's time you met the founder's, they're waiting, and they can explain the rest" he said quickly, standing up he dusted his robes and began walking away,

Jumping to his feet Harry followed eagerly,

"How do you get around this place?" he asked curiously, he still couldn't see anything but whiteness around him,

Loran grinned, "Like this!" he grabbed Harry's hand and faded out of sight, bewildered Harry looked around and realized that he was disappearing too,

When he opened his eyes he was fully materialized next to Loran, "What the hell was that?" he asked breathlessly,

"I call it fading" said Loran with a shrug, Harry looked around and saw four people standing in front of them; he looked at Loran apprehensively who merely nodded,

With a small intake of breath he stepped forward and finally came up with a full view of the founders,

The two men were tall and both were well built, one had a slightly scarred face while the other maintained a more regal looking, they both held an air of superiority which Harry immediately envied,

He turned his gaze to the two women who stood side by side, one was quite short and was a bit plump, though she carried a dagger at her hip, her face was framed in blonde curls and her eyes were bright blue, her warm smile made Harry feel safe and content,

Finally Harry looked over at the other woman who was undoubtedly Rowena Rawenclaw, she was slightly taller than the other woman and her face was a pale olive colour, her green eyes sparkled with intelligence and her long neat black hair gathered around her hips where a silver knife hung loosely,

The founders in turn inspected Harry and found his looks quite promising, the tall whitish-blond haired man spoke first in a voice which was sharp yet oddly soft,

"I hope my son has explained a bit to you, but you seem utterly bewildered that I doubt he has," said the man turning his piercing grey eyes to meet his son'

Loran grinned lazily at him, "I always did wonder why you couldn't do it yourself father, is it because of my social skills and your lack thereof?" he asked imperiously but still with the same grin on his face,

Salazar sighed wearily, "would you stop cracking jokes, they aren't even funny," he smirked and a very loud sniff was heard from the sulky Loran,

The dark brown haired man rolled his eyes, "Harry, this is…..Salazar Slytherin, I'm Godric Gryffindor, and these two lovely ladies are Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Rawenclaw," he said matter-of-factly and then waved his hand causing six chairs to appear and they all sat down,

Harry sighed slightly,"Well you can do your best but it's going to be a long day," he muttered,

The founder's just smiled, "I trust you know the essentials?" asked Godric quietly,

"Yea, I'm dead and I get to go back if I do what…..death says," said Harry tonelessly,

Salazar winced and then rounded on Loran, "You just went straight out and told him didn't you?" he asked disappointedly,

"He was asking for it!" defended Loran chancing a wink at Harry who rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, its okay, no big deal" said Harry,

"Alright, well then we'll fill you in on the last bit of knowledge that your going to need for tonight!" said Rowena quickly, Harry nodded relieved that this was going to be the last thing that he needed to listen to,

"We're going to train you!" said Helga with a smile.

000

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Alright my tests are over and I am so happy, I'll try and upload quicker but its harder than you can imagine so please bear with me,

Anyway I really need a beta, so I will be very grateful if someone offers, does anyone know how to get a beta reader? Never mind, okay, so I think I'll make dumbles good in this fic, I mean every damn story I read has either bad!dumbledore or manipulative!Dumbledore *sigh* so hopefully this will be different!

So I decided to upload a few one-shots, you know songfics, what-if's….the works :P

I'm gonna go now, till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Author's Notes**

Heyyyy, yeah it's been a while, I'm sorry…again!

So thanks for all your reviews and stuff, I really appreciate it. I'm still looking for a beta reader; please please please does anyone know how to get one? :/

I think I'll make Dumbledore good although slightly ignorant… hmmm, anyway,

Enjoy!

000

Harry just stared dumbly at the four smiling (if you count Salazar's smirk) founders in amazement,

"You? You are going to teach me?" asked Harry still unable to take it in,

"Well other than us, who has the correct knowledge to train you? We the founders of the best wizarding school in Britain are more than qualified to teach you," bragged Godric while the others merely shook their heads bemusedly,

Harry smiled, "Great, but what could you possibly teach me other than curses and spells and things, I did learn at Hogwarts you know,"

Rowena smiled at him while Salazar sneered, "As much as I don't want to say it, Hogwarts doesn't teach the magic we found, of course using Latin does help to control the flow of it, but we found a language that can shape magic into anything we want,"

Harry gaped, "In all my time as a student, or even an auror, I've learnt only about Latin's subtle grip on magic, although they did explain to us that if we learnt wandless magic we could use our own will power to control it," he began while the founders listened,

"Yes, that is true, but only those who are properly guided by experienced teachers can one truly master wandless magic," said Helga demurely,

"We can teach you how to control your core, to manipulate it, to mould it to the path to which you're bending," said Salazar quietly,

"But to truly master wandless magic, you need to learn of the language of power, it is ancient, more so than even Latin, and more powerful than any" added Godric,

Harry felt a shiver go up his spine,

"Who knows about this language other than you?" he asked, hoping against hope that Voldermort didn't know about this,

"The one who styles himself as Voldermort, my heir doesn't know of this Harry, weak occulumency I see," said Salazar with a small smirk,

"Not my fault" muttered Harry under his breath, "Well, who does then?" he asked, somewhat curious,

"Merlin did, and even the three Peverell brothers, but other than them and us, absolutely no one knows of this language," said Godric quietly,

"We aim to teach it to you, and no one else, I trust that you won't go around teaching our secrets to any other?" asked Helga sternly,

Harry shook his head immediately, "No, of course not," he said seriously, the founder's nodded slightly,

"This may come as a surprise, but this language, its Greek" said Rowena slowly,

"Greek?"

"Yes, it's powerful, but the language is a dead one, it's not used at all, giving you the element of surprise,"

"But Latin, the one that is currently being used to make spells, is a dead language," said Harry hesitantly,

"Not in the wizarding world, it's used almost as much as English, but have you ever heard people speaking in Greek?" asked Rowena cocking an eyebrow, Harry shook his head slowly,

"Now what you will learn here will be your main objective, you must work hard and diligently, and I'm sure you will come out on top, but we will expect you to work on your school syllabuses almost as hard, because it is unwise to use this language, people will realize it," explained Salazar,

"Yes, you may use the wordless spells in this language all you want, but you are prohibited from using it out loud, understood?" asked Rowena, a quick nod from Harry and she continued,

"You will be taught the Greek language until you are as fluent at it as you are with English, the reason for this is, for example if you say 'may water encase my hand' in Greek while channeling your magic, it'll do exactly as you say, therefore all you need to know is a wide range of vocabulary, and you can do absolutely anything you want to with magic!"

Nodding slowly Harry tried to take everything in; Rowena noticed his tiredness and stopped her explanation immediately,

"You'll learn more about this next week, you must return to the material plane as death promised, you'll travel back to when your 8," said Rowena beginning to wrap it up,

"Wait, what? I'll be 8? Are you kidding me?" asked Harry incredulously,

The founders merely smiled serenely,

"Yes, sorry but you'll have to stay with the Dursley's, as much as Dumbledore is a meddling old coot, he knows how to put up good wards," said Godric dismissively,

Harry groaned loudly, "Another load of years with those bulls?" he muttered to himself,

"Alright Harry, we'll say our goodbyes, you must return to us in approximately one week, Loran will come fetch you in a week's time, just speak his name," said Helga,

"One more question, how does time work over here?" asked Harry as he surveyed the white area,

Salazar smiled, "It doesn't, now goodbye"

Harry felt a sucking sensation and he was being pulled down, his waist was already beneath the pure white floor, and with an odd and rather unpleasant sensation he was entirely out of the Founder's Abode and was hurtling with an enormous velocity towards the earth,

Closing his eyes tightly, Harry waited for the landing….but it never came, breathing rather heavily, he creaked open an eyelid and found himself face down on his old dirty crib in the cupboard under the stairs, no.4 Private Drive.

A little ruffled and more than a little startled Harry sat up on his low cot and peered around the dingy little cupboard wearily, this place had too many gloomy memories and he did not like being stuck in his little hell-hole all over again,

He was sorely tempted to try some wandless magic but after a few moments debate decided against it, he didn't have a firm grasp on it yet, no doubt the founders would teach him, but right now it would be best if he didn't get caught, by anyone.

His stomach growled slightly, and with a pang he remembered that he was starving and his life at the Dursley's didn't really improve the conditions, with a sigh, Harry laid himself back down on the tiny crib and tried to sleep, it was going to be a long week.

000

"UP!" Harry woke with a jerk as he heard a voice he had hoped never to hear again, he listened for a while, no more annoying sounds, deciding that the voice was just some horrible nightmare he closed his eyes briefly, but then the dreaded rapping sounded on his cupboard door,

"Wait! Cupboard?" Harry immediately sat up and looked around him, it all came flooding back,

"Dursley's" he growled softly,

"GET UP! Now!" his aunt was literally banging on his door now, with a slight groan, Harry straightened himself, set his face into a polite look and opened the door, and there she was, his thrice damned Aunt Petunia, hovering over him,

"Huh? I outgrew her when I was 15," thought Harry vaguely as his Aunt scrutinized him,

"Come on then, don't just stand there gawping, you have to fry those eggs, and mark my words you'll go without breakfast if you burn even a tiny bit of it!" she threatened nastily,

Harry bit back a snide retort and merely nodded his head, his face a blank mask,

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" he said in a monotone and turned to make his way to the kitchen,

"And do your Uncles coffee while you're at it," she screeched,

Harry turned and nodded again before quickly disappearing from view, once out of her sight he let loose a string of foul words he had been holding in a walked over to the pan to begin his routine cooking, yes it was going to be a very long week indeed.

000

"Diddy dums, your friends are here" said Petunia in a sickly sweet voice as she eyed her whale of a son with adoration, Harry rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Diddy dum's' to Dudley on his way out, and scrambled off before the obese boy could make a scene,

Once outside, he took in a long low breath of fresh air and looked around the neighborhood, the afternoon was sunny and pleasantly warm, a bit of a change from the dry cold days that they had been having as of late, and Harry wanted nothing more than to go back to Hogwarts, to relax under the tree by the lake and watch other kids laugh around him,

Those days were so far off, another 3 years to suffer, all over again. If he hadn't felt a little sympathetic about Dudley he would've probably landed them in jail years ago, but Dudley had changed, after Harry had saved his life from the dementor attack in 5th year, the boy had been much nicer to him, and Harry still appreciated that.

"BOY! Where are you? Get your lazy ass in here!" there was Uncle Vernon shouting again, sighing slightly, Harry dusted his hands lightly and walked back inside to face his fate,

"You called?" he asked in a bored voice, he smiled in satisfaction as his Uncles face turned purple with rage,

"None of your cheek today boy, your Aunt Marge is coming today and you had better behave yourself, or you'll be locked in that cupboard of yours for the rest of this month!" he spat and marched (more like wobbled) away,

Harry groaned, 'not Marge!' he remembered this visit perfectly, she had turned up and started the new trend about 'worthless parents' bullshit on Harry, he did not have to go through that again, maybe he could just blow her up again, like in third year, nah his accidental magic didn't happen much anymore because he was more in control with his powers…..damn!

With another sigh he turned and walked into his cupboard and gingerly sat down on the crib, his back was sore from mowing the lawn the entire day and the skin on his fingers were peeling off from all the washing he had been doing, he'd get them back once he got proper permission from the founders to do magic, and when he did, oh they were so dead.

000

"I see you haven't changed a bit! Scrawny good for nothing freak!"

They were having dinner and Marge had just begun her favorite part of the meal which was insulting Harry, '_happy thoughts, think happy thoughts' _Harry reminded himself constantly,

"Yes that's what you are, filthy little beast, mucking up these poor people's houses with your filth, and they have given you the clothes off your back and a roof over your head, and what do you do? You laze around giving them trouble!"

'_Don't reply, just ignore her, think of other things like, how good she'd look as a pig'_

I suppose it's not entirely your fault, your parents, they were the ones, bad breeds I'm telling you-"

"You have never even met them" stated Harry coldly '_bummer'_

"BOY!"

Marge stopped Vernon and continued her little speech, "and how do you know that you insignificant maggot? You are a nobody, they were drunks and drug addicts, you were probably one of their dirty accidents- for all we kn-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence." Harry's eyes were blazing emerald pits of fire; he drew himself to his full height and the murderous look on his face was enough to make even Vernon quail, he glared at her for a full minute and then spoke,

"Do you know what all of you are doing? You're abusing a child, would my mother have ever done what you do to me to Dudley?" he shot at Petunia,

"And you, you're not even a blood relation of mine, and yet you are cruel enough to insult a Childs parent to his face, that is something that can have you in remand if I had a proper guardian," he said nastily and then glowered at the shocked woman for another while before storming off,

'_God Potter, you're in so much trouble now,'_

000

It had been a week and Harry felt bruised all over, he had gotten a sound scolding after Marge's visit and had been thrust into his cupboard for three days, he was practically starving now and was as tired as ever, he was just going through all the horrible things he would do to them when he remembered what Helga had told him,

"_Alright Harry, we'll say our goodbyes, you must return to us in approximately one week, Loran will come fetch you in a week's time, just speak his name,"_

Quick as lightning Harry sneaked a peek through his cupboard door at the calendar which hung a little away, it was the 21st of March, yes it had been a week. He had arrived back on the 15th of March so all he had to do now was speak Loran's name,

Wondering whether the man could even hear him he said quietly, "Loran Serpen Slytherin" there was a silence for a while and just when Harry was going to repeat himself there was a small flash of light and there lay a small green snake coiled up on Harry's bed,

"Loran?" he breathed as he edged towards the snake, the little viper merely held out it's tail, Harry got the message loud and clear and immediately grasped the snakes ail between fore-finger and thumb, another flash of light and Harry was gone.

000

**Author's Notes**

Yea I'm going through this pretty slow aren't I? Give me your suggestions and I'm always up for idea OK? So until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Author's Notes**

**Okay, great, this chapter will flow smoothly now because I've got a beta and I can finally rest in peace! :P**

**So without further ado, on with the chapter!**

000

"Hey, did you miss me?" asked Loran cheerily,

"Oh yeah!" said Harry shaking his head and trying to find his bearings,

"How do you do that?" he asked after a while, Loran grinned,

"I dare say you'll learn eventually young Harry, the founders will teach you everything they know!" he said as he steered Harry in a certain direction,

"What about everything you know?" asked Harry cheekily,

"Yeah, yeah, everything I know too" he replied casually, "Ah, here we are" he proclaimed as they stood on a spot exactly like the rest of the area,

Harry raised his brow quizzically as Loran grasped his shoulder, he found himself fading again, and surprisingly it didn't feel too bad,

"Hello Harry" came the pleasant voice of Helga,

"Oh, hello" said Harry awkwardly as he shifted his footing, Loran clasped his shoulder a last time, then nodded to the founders and disappeared from view,

"Show off" mumbled Salazar while Godric chuckled,

"Boys" reprimanded Rowena warningly as she walked over to Harry to inspect him,

"Well Harry, you seem a little mal nourished and more than slightly worn out am I right?" she asked him questioningly,

"Yeah well, that's what you get when you live with the Dursley's" said Harry offhandedly as he allowed Rowena to perform a few scans on him, Helga's eyes narrowed slightly and she made a slight 'tut'ing noise,

"Do I really have to stay at that hell hole?"Asked Harry a tad impatiently,

"We're getting to that part" said Salazar uncomfortably,

"Okay, you're done, let's discuss this somewhere more comfortable shall we?" asked Rowena as she finished the last of her scans and conjured a piece of paper,

Godric nodded discreetly and the white expanse vanished to be replaced with a cozy living room which seemed to filter sunlight in through the white stained windows, Harry looked about him in appreciation, there were five chairs, red, green, blue, yellow and white circling a small ornately made table, with a fire place crackling in the back ground,

"Alright, now on to more pressing topics" said Salazar as he settled himself into the smooth leather of the green chair,

Godric, Rowena and Helga followed suit, leaving Harry to sit in the white chair with the silver trimming, he slowly sat down and looked around the unfamiliar surroundings,

"You wanted to know if you had to go back to that 'hell hole'?" asked Salazar after a small pause, Harry immediately switched his attention back to the man and waited eagerly for a response,

"Let's start by defining blood wards," said Rowena cutting through Salazar's explanation, she turned her gaze on Harry,

"Now, it is a very ancient, and extremely powerful magic which provides protection to the person whose blood is used to create said wards, and a being meaning harm towards the protected one is automatically repelled, now the thing that you have to know about your blood wards is that Lily Potter is the one who initiated the magic, Dumbledore merely identified the magic and completed it," she continued before turning to Godric,

"So, were these blood wards activated before I was cursed by Voldermort?" asked Harry quietly, Godric gave him a grim smile,

"No, Harry, the blood wards begin when a person of your same blood sacrifices him/herself for your protection,"

"So this means I'm not the person who has the power to defeat Voldermort, it was my mother who ultimately destroyed him at the beginning, right?" asked Harry curiously, Godric shook his head again,

"Unfortunately Harry, your mother had overlooked an important detail, she didn't realize that the blood wards that she placed around you only began forming and weren't completed, someone had to be left to complete it, and no one was there, that is until Dumbledore came around later, so although the incomplete blood ward deflected most of the spell, your power was the thing that countered it"

"The strange thing is that your magic reached out and absorbed the spell, we spent a lot of time talking about this, and we think it is a small part of your power that you've inherited from being the founders heir" explained Salazar, Harry looked surprised,

"I absorbed the spell?" he asked in disbelief, "You know that that is just unheard of" he countered as the founders frowned slightly,

"Yes, Harry, it has never really been heard of, normally magic that resides in living bodies cannot absorb more magic because the will of the living being instinctively pushes against it, but you were a special case," said Rowena after a few moments, Harry was baffled,

"But what can this mean? I mean although I've a prophecy to my name and have been used as a horcrux doesn't mean that I'm anything special" he continued while Godric merely stared at him,

"Harry, we've been over this, we believe that your ability to do so are the powers that come with being the founder's heir, we have long since developed our magiks' although we will probably never be as powerful as Merlin. We have always done amazing things when the four of us combine our respective magiks and carry on together, a good example is Hogwarts, do you really think that a single wizard would have been able to accomplish such a feat?"

Rowena nodded absently, "And you must have heard the saying that there is power in numbers, but what you have is the inherited magic from all four of us, in your other time line you were not able to use or harness this power other than when you were in dire danger," Harry didn't seem convinced,

"What? Danger? I've been in dire danger all my life and I've never shown this power you claim I have" he retorted, Salazar snorted at that,

"Really, Harry? What about the time in your first year when you managed to defeat Quirrell by grabbing onto his body? Did you really think it was just because Voldermort couldn't touch something filled with so much love as you? No, your magic recognized the situation you were in and took the offensive, the only problem was that the horcrux in your head responded to being close to Voldermort and made you suffer enormous if not equal amounts of pain," he explained wryly,

"And what about that time in 3rd year when you, a mere 13 year old managed to cast a full corporeal patronus? The Dementor's were about to suck out your soul, so once again, your inherited power reacted and fueled power into your smaller albeit rather powerful patronus and you managed a corporeal patronus!" added Helga thoughtfully,

"Fourth year, when you managed to hold your own against Voldermort, with an 'Expelliarmus' charm, really, Harry, what were you thinking?" chided Rowena gently,

"Do you need more examples? Because we could just keep them coming" said Godric leaning back in his chair to observe Harry more carefully, Harry sighed a bit,

"Alright, alright, you've proved your point" he admitted after a while, he turned his gaze to Rowena inquisitively, "How come I wasn't able to harness the power?"

"We suppose it was because you never acknowledged them and we didn't do the proper binding ritual, we couldn't really, there was no proper way to get you over here without you facing a magic overload"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What about now?"

"You see Harry, we found out that your magic absorbed the avada kedavra curse because you were in peril, and if we had brought you here, your inherited magic would have reacted to ours by trying to absorb the magic from the surroundings and your mind and body wouldn't have been able to cope with it. Now that you have the soul of a 24 year old, you should be able to withstand the immense magic, if you haven't noticed already, your body is already drawing more and more magic within itself"

"Now we've been going a bit off topic, we were talking about blood wards weren't we?" cut in Salazar who seemed to be growing weary of the conversation,

Rowena nodded briefly, "Yes, so after you absorbed the spell your inherited magic repelled it towards Voldermort, recognizing him as a threat, and Voldermort's body was destroyed while the soul piece that he had already severed slightly to later create his seventh horcrux got torn from his dying form and latched onto you, which is extremely strange, because Horcruxes never latch onto a living being because as we said earlier, the will of the being usually pushes against it, that is why if a Horcrux is _forced_ into a living being, he being usually dies after a while,"

"But what about Nagini? And me?" asked Harry quizzically,

"Yes, Nagini if you didn't know was part basilisk and was therefore was partly a magical creature, the snake managed to allow the Horcrux to remain in its body for a time up to 10 years, after that, it would most likely perish, but Voldermort must have chosen the snake because he was able to control and communicate with it, allowing himself to be closer to the soul sector in a different and as he presumed safer way"

"And we are getting to the fact about you, we believe that since you were a baby, after you had rebounded such a powerful spell, your body would have been exhausted and your magical reserves dangerously depleted, so your instinctual magic drew in the power of the horcrux to sustain your body and it resulted with you unfortunately absorbing the Horcrux along with extra power,"

Harry held his head between his hands, "Ok that's a lot to take in right now, so you mean to tell me that the magic I've inherited from you gives me a more refined sort of self-preservation instinct? And that was the cause of a foul piece of a maniac's mind latching onto me?" he bemoaned,

"Harry, think about it, you are needed in this world for a reason and being the founders' heir just increases those reasons, if you die, then the world will be thrown off balance because you pocess so much power, that is the risk when a single person becomes the heir of all four founders who are descendants from Merlin" explained Godric patiently,

"Oh Merlin!" muttered Harry dejectedly,

"Exactly" exclaimed Salazar and was immediately victim to a withering glare from Harry, Godric laughed while the females merely smirked,

"Well enough about that, all we're saying is that the blood wards are extremely necessary as they are the most powerful that even we can provide to you at the time, so unfortunately, you have to go back to the Dursley's," said Rowena sternly, Harry sighed

"Alright, but then can I at least use magic to put them in place?" he asked innocently, Salazar smiled,

"I thought you'd never ask"

000

**Author's Notes**

**Alrighty, finally I managed to put this chapter up, well…. I opened up a poll recently about what kind of character Dumbledore should have in this story, it will be open until chapter 6 or so, so please vote and we'll see what the majority wants,**

**Ain't I so democratic? Hehe anyways, till next time.**

**Oh and I changed my username to '**_**Quis Verus Amor Est' **_**try to find out what that means (P.s it's Latin)**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**Author's Notes**

**Alright, so here's the next chapter, a big thank you to my beta TheDemonLady! And I hope you can forgive me for taking time to publish this chapter, but yes it's been a busy time, Alright then so without further ado I give you chapter 5.**

**Enjoy!**

000

Harry lay on his back with his arms crossed beneath his head on the luxurious white bed that had been supplied to him. Like the rest of the rooms and frankly _everything _else in the 'abode' (as the founder's liked to call it) this room was also entirely white in colour,

His gaze swept the room once more taking in its beautiful features; the tall walls were lined with magnificent windows that seemed to stream sunlight into the room (although he did know that it was just an illusion), the various runes that covered the glass making odd patterns against the white wall, intricate silver linings were embossed into the walls, spiraling wildly to form a small phrase in the middle which Harry had yet to decipher. Simple furnishing and a soft carpet made up the rest of the room and strangely Harry felt oddly content in the peaceful room.

He sighed and pushed a few stray bangs out of his face and pondered on his recent conversation with the founders,

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_I thought you'd never ask"_

_Harry raised an eyebrow at the smiling man and wondered what he could possibly have up his sleeve, Rowena interjected from there,_

"_Salazar! We don't want Harry turning his powers for revenge, at least not too much of it" she turned her penetrating stare onto Harry, "tell me Harry, what have they done to you?" she asked quietly, Harry sighed and shrugged slightly,_

"_Well they've never beaten me, although they have starved me, they would occasionally handle me roughly. But they haven't done much physical abuse" he stated, Helga paused,_

"_You know Harry, mental abuse is sometimes far worse than physical" she said reproachfully, Harry nodded slightly,_

"_Yeah, they….well insulted me, my parents, called me freak, etc… but the part I regret the most is that they never showed me any love at all, I was practically starved of affection" he said glumly, _

_Salazar scowled and Godric's face darkened slightly, " Harry, the blood wards- they are powered by the amount of love or caring shown towards you, but with the way things have progressed, I'm surprised that the wards managed to hold out at all" he muttered while Rowena looked thoughtful,_

_Harry just watched on slightly confused, "I thought that I had to be around for the wards to get re-charged,"_

"_Well, that is true in one way, you see the person who is protected by the wards should be shown love for the wards to strengthen, you have to be there in person to receive that affection, so technically what Dumbledore said was true but…"_

"_But Dumbledore told me that 'however grudgingly, Petunia took me in and thereby completed the wards'" said Harry cutting in,_

"_Well, by taking you in, she started the wards (however weakly) by that tiny show of affection, but after that I doubt you were given any love so the wards became increasingly weaker…. although it still worked owing that you are still alive and all" explained Rowena, Harry sighed dejectedly,_

"_I guess I have to go back to them don't I?" he asked wearily, Godric nodded sadly,_

"_Don't worry Harry, we can help you sort out those problems, a compulsion charm ought to work- because you do need their affection to keep the wards going" Harry nodded stiffly and then froze when he remembered a much more important question,_

"_Wait! I can't believe I forgot-" he said incredulously, the founders stared,_

"_How did I die?" he blurted and watched their faces curiously, Salazar sighed slightly,_

"_Well… it was a bit of a shock, what do you remember last?" he asked wearily, Harry thought a bit racking his brain for more memories,_

"_Throwing the engagement ring at G-Ginny and apparating out of my house" he admitted finally, and Salazar nodded,_

"_Yes, but before you apparated did you remember the power that coursed through you? That nearly overcame you?" Harry nodded mutely remembering the horrifying yet very exhilarating feel to it,_

"_You see, when you apparated you push magic into your body to move you to your next destination, when you apparated you tried to channel more energy into your already overloaded body and that wound up causing a magical backlash, more powerful than anything because of your extreme power, you were caught in the middle of it, and since you are so untrained" Salazar fixed Harry with a small sneer," Your body disintegrated with the force of such power moving out of you" he concluded,_

_Harry's eyes widened, "How did so much power manage to escape? I had been keeping a meter on my power since the day I defeated Voldermort and got the horcrux out of my head, sure it was a bit more power after the leech soul was destroyed, and a little haywire, but I've never experienced so much power before"_

_Helga nodded, "We think that it was at that moment that the founder's magic managed to break free of its restrictions and you had no way to control the flow"_

"_But, what shocks me Harry," said Rowena changing the subject once Harry fell silent, "Is that you never seem to ask the right questions" she continued her eyes reflecting amusement, Harry looked at her strangely,_

"_Well, what am I supposed to ask?" he asked completely bewildered, Rowena smiled,_

"_Oh, it's just that I don't understand how you've never questioned us as to how you became the founder's heir" she said bemusedly, Harry face palmed, and then grinned sheepishly,_

"_Well, I guess there were other things on my mind", _

_Godric chuckled, "Yes, it was quite a lot for you to take in"_

"_So how am I related to you?" questioned Harry, now eager for the knowledge and yet still apprehensive, being 'founder's heir' was no joke, _

_Helga nodded to Godric who swiped his slack hand through the air causing a large ornately drawn, completely blank poster to appear, _

"_This is what we like to call 'the founders blood'" he spoke calmly directing Harry nearer to it, "now all you have to do is apply a little blood on the poster and it will show how you are related to us and… 'Merlin'" said Godric waving Harry over to the poster,_

_Harry watched the blank parchment for a while, hesitating momentarily when he saw the beautiful runes etched on it that were blood red in color, _

"_It's alright Harry, just a drop of blood, nothing else" encouraged Rowena softly, Harry started and flushed in embarrassment at hesitating, quickly he took hold of the small sharp blade fixed onto the parchment and cut his palm lightly, then brushed his slightly stinging palm on it and watched in awe as the blood began to spread all over the white parchment,_

_Words began to form, and a delicate table weaved over the surface of the paper, it read 'Merlin' and an arrow descended from the name spiraling into a web of names forming faster than Harry could read, although his eyes did catch the names such a s Godric Gryffindor and a small 'm' connecting him to Rowena Rawenclaw, their descendants were a long line of pureblood and half-blood witches and wizards including the 3 Peverell brothers and then finally James Potter connected to Lily Evans with the same curious 'm' letter, but the strange part was , Lily Evans seemed to be descending from another line, from closer inspection Harry gasped as he saw that Lily Evans the so called 'Mud blood' was the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, _

_Harry turned large wonder filled eyes at the founders who chuckled and gestured back at the poster, curious Harry turned to see his own name forming at the bottom of the chart he noticed that his name was a pulsing black, _

_Harry turned to the founders, "Why is my name different?" he asked already expecting the answer,_

"_You're our heir, only remaining heir to Merlin as well!" exclaimed Godric as if it was obvious, although it kind of was Harry reminded himself, he turned his attention back to the board and noticed that Helga Hufflepuff was also distantly related to him through his mothers line-3__rd__ cousin to Salazar,_

"_Where's Riddle?" he wondered aloud grazing his fingertips along the rough paper, Salazar directed him showing the line of Gaunts until it finally came upon Tom Riddle Jr. The name was connected with a small line to Lily Evans since she was the other heir,_

_Rowena then tapped Harry's head and made him look back up, "Notice any other pulsing black names like yours?" She asked, Harry scanned the parchment and found one 'Erbesnin the third" he muttered,_

"_Yes, he was the only other person to be descendant of all founders and Merlin, and that was quite some time ago"_

"_What does the 'm' letter stand for?" he asked tracing the letter across several names, _

"_Marriage" said Salazar briefly, _

_Harry started his eyes widening as he glance quickly at the joined names of Godric and Rowena, he whipped around to face them and saw Godric smile and wrap his arm around Rowena's waist,_

"_You're married to Rowena?" he gaped and the four founders burst out laughing at his shock,_

"_Is that so hard to believe?" asked Godric airily,_

"_Slightly, yeah" replied Harry a small smile pulling at his lips, the conversation turned lighter and the subject of studies came up,_

"_Let's discuss this in the library shall we?" asked Salazar after a few moments of the discussion, they nodded, _

"_Hold on Harry, you still will need one of us to take you around this area until you learn 'fading'" explained Salazar as he clasped Harry's arm, the same unfamiliar feeling of dissipating came over Harry and he found himself fading alongside the founders and reappearing in a room full of books,_

"_What Hermione wouldn't give to be here" he mouthed as he stared around the enormous sky high bookcases, he came back to his senses to see the founders settling down in comfortable chairs, Salazar indicated him to do the same and Harry quickly seated himself while Rowena twitched her hand that caused a stack of paper and a quill to make its way over,_

"_Alright then, this will be the topics you will be learning" she explained before beginning to write what was undoubtedly a _very _long list,_

_Meanwhile Godric and Salazar began pointing out his tutors for various subjects, _

"_I will be teaching you charms, and Salazar will undoubtedly start on your defense and attack training, he is the best dueler among us," said Godric a little grudgingly while Salazar smirked,_

"_I'll be teaching you potions and Herbology" said Helga quickly cutting off what could've been a small argument between the two men, "And take note, I want everything done to the best of your skill" she said rather sternly reminding Harry a bit of his former transfiguration Professor,_

"_And I'll be your Transfiguration and ancient runes professor" said Rowena finally looking up from the piece of parchment, she handed it to him-_

"_Now Harry, we'll see Loran take you to your room, and we can start when your well rested alright?" she asked kindly, then turned to look at Salazar, he nodded and then fingered his ring slightly, a few moments later Loran faded into the room,_

"_Could you escort young Harry to his room, son?" requested Salazar, the young man nodded briefly and gestured Harry to come nearer before grasping his shoulder, _

"_Oh and Harry, when you think you're up for it, just knock on your door twice" said Rowena quickly, Harry managed to nod before he faded alongside Loran._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows and eyed the door of his room expectantly, then tensing his shoulders he walked over to it and knocked twice as instructed.

000

**Author's Notes**

**Alright the chapter is done! And loads of people wanted Dumbles to be bad **** fine, I'll make him bad but not overly alright? And I'm going to hopefully make him realize his faults on later and sincerely apologize.**

**Til next time…**

**Toothlessthegreat**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**Author's Notes**

**Finally the tests are over and holidays have begun, although my big G.C.E O/L Exam is coming up in December, but I need to write to get my mind off things! So without further ado, on with the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_Greek_

_$parseltounge$_

* * *

000

"These are all you need to learn Greek, fluently and have a wide range of knowledge on the subject" said Rowena waving her hand, an enormous pile of books floated down from the shelves, Harry groaned,

"What? I have to learn the language?" he cried while Godric chuckled from behind,

"Harry the spells you will be learning to use, will be nothing like what you've learnt at Hogwarts, as we've explained to you before, the language and power is all you need to cast stronger, more powerful and more accurate spells, for example, in Latin when you want to levitate an object, you must recite the exact incantation 'wingardium leviosa' and use the standard swish and flick wrist movement right?" asked Rowena, Harry nodded mutely,

"But, Latin has many other words for levitation such as, 'subvolo' or 'levate', so why not use any of these words?" she questioned, Harry shrugged slightly,

"Because….erm….they aren't the exact wording to power the spell?" he said nervously, Rowena smiled

"Yes and no, it isn't only the wording that activates a spell, it is the power which resides in the language, we believe that Merlin discovered the special properties of Greek and he used Latin so as not to give away the secret to his power, we are getting off point now, you see as there is only a specific word that was formed by the wizards to hold power and activate a spell in Latin, you can use any word in Greek to cast a spell" explained Rowena excitedly, "Like so"

Rowena raised her arm in a flowing movement and a feather appeared, she set it down on the table and then spread her fingers slightly and intoned, "_meteorizomai_!" the feather before her immediately spiraled towards the sky, calmly she brought the feather back down and canceled the spell, then once more she cried "_anelkystrias_" and the feather once more moved heaven bound,

"You see what I mean?" she asked Harry as she brought the feather back down, "earlier I said the Greek equivalent of 'levitate' and then I used the word 'lift' so this proves that Greek is much more suited to controlling and shaping the flow of magic as you can increase the wording of spells and make your own experiments when it comes to the wording" she explained,

Godric moved past her to where Harry stood, "Harry, there is also another way of casting spells, it is called wordless magic, not silent spells as in non-verbal spells you must think or concentrate on the wording of the spell in your mind, but wordless magic is based on your emotions and what you will your magic to do, though I don't advise it-even the slightest flicker of distraction can turn the spell into something that could very well be the opposite to what you were aiming on" he said sharply, "so don't try it until you've mastered the basics and advanced levels of our conjuring" he continued and Harry nodded briskly then turned to look at Rowena,

"Soo….I have to study don't I?" he deadpanned while the two founders grinned.

000

"Harry! Careful the way you're stirring the cauldron!" Helga all but yelled as Harry began to turn the ladle clockwise, Harry winced and tried to cover up his mistake by turning counter-clockwise again but Helga stopped him,

"No, Harry if you've already begun stirring it the wrong way you have to cancel the effects so turn it clockwise 5 more times and then begin turning it the opposite direction the same number of times you got it wrong" she instructed gently guiding his arm in slow circles, Harry breathed a sigh of relief,

"So I don't have to start all over again?" he asked hopefully,

Helga laughed, "No, no you silly boy" she chuckled, "How on earth did the potions masters ever do so many potions if they had to start all over again because of one small screw-up!" she asked airily,

Harry glanced at her curiously, "But Snape always told us the potion was useless if we screwed up and even he redid potions when he messed it up" he said in surprise, Helga looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Well, the potions masters of old taught us this cancelling out process, it's really related to Arithmancy you know, but now that Arithmancy is just a basket subject at Hogwarts, the process must have just died out along the way" she concluded before smiling at Harry's bright yellow potion,

"Aah…perfect! I do think you're improving Harry- now next topic, poisons"

000

"Now let me hear you pronounce it" said Rowena pacing before a nervous looking Harry and showing him the letter '_Entopismos_'-Identify, he gulped,

"er…._anthopismos_?" he said anxiously and Rowena shook her head,

"Is antho'piche'MOgue" she said sternly, "You haven't been practicing, have you?" she asked accusingly,

"NO! Its just that I've had to memorize all these words and my pronunciation is still a bit, well rough" he said defensively as he glared at the floor, Rowena sighed,

"You know what Harry, I think we should go a little slower, you cant master a language in a few days now can you?" she said softly and Harry hesitantly agreed,

"I want you to work on your pronunciation and grammar though; it sounds like that time when Godric tried to speak parseltounge" she chuckled as she handed a few more texts to a grumbling Harry.

000

"Concentrate harder Harry, you have to get the flow of it" said Godric calmly while Harry glared at the feather which was placed before him,

"Ric! I can't do this! Let me use Latin, please? Just this once" he begged pitifully and Godric sighed heavily,

"Alright fine, but just this once alright?" he said grudgingly, Harry immediately perked up,

"Thanks Ric!" he exclaimed, it had been a week since the 6 months it took him to finally be able to speak and converse in Greek fluently and today was his very first practical lesson with Godric, although his magic didn't seem to be working properly,

"Wingardium leviosa" he said confidently twitching his hand a little and the feather steadily rose into the air, Godric nodded his eyes lighting up,

"Now do you see why you can't do it in Greek? You need confidence, and your restricting your magic, caging it up, I want you to relax" explained Godric, "Now repeat the spell in Greek" he ordered,

Harry took a deep breath and concentrating on Godric's words he eased his tense shoulders slightly and breathed deeply until he felt his magic seeping out and flowing through his veins, trying to muster the confidence he had he raised his hand and chanted,

"_meteorizomai_!" the feather shot upwards, with a start Harry decreased the power he was exerting until it was merely hovering in the air, Godric nodded,

"Very good Harry, now start pushing it upwards again" he said fixing his eyes on the feather, Harry bit his lip and then slowly began to increase the power of the spell, the feather moved about two inches upward and then was stopped by some external force, frowning slightly Harry looked towards Godric and saw the man grinning at him, Godric raised an eyebrow,

"Well?" Harry flushed slightly and slowly began increasing the power until both of them were straining on their respective spells, Harry felt a strange energy build up in him, curious he shaped the foreign energy into his spell and was amazed to see the feather rocket upwards, Godric gasped and stumbled back some,

He rounded on Harry shock seen plainly through his face, before it broke out into a broad grin,

"Uh am I missing something here?" asked Harry in confusion,

"This calls for a celebration!" he cheered while Harry looked at him incredulously, "Come Harry, I'll explain with the others" he said before touching the boys shoulder and fading them to the sitting room.

000

"He did it! And here I was thinking it'd be a decade into training until he manages to _use_ the founder's inherited power at will!" exclaimed Godric as he and Harry stepped into the sitting room, Rowena and Salazar were standing with their backs to them and inspecting the fire place while Helga sat at a corner reading a book, all three whipped around,

"What?" asked Rowena sharply, Godric grinned and explained what happened in their training, Salazar turned to Harry,

"Impossible" he muttered, "how could you have controlled it so easily?" he asked and Harry shrugged,

"I still don't really know what you'll are talking about" he said cocking an eyebrow, Salazar smiled,

"Harry, remember we said that you have power inherited from all four of us?" he asked lightly, Harry nodded briefly, "Well, it is an enormous amount of power which is extremely hard to control let alone use for a spell, it took us at least 5 years to finally use it properly and to the maximum of its use, so we were thinking that since it is that power fourfold it'll take you a long time to even feel confident enough to use it" explained Salazar while Harry took it all in, "Can you tell us, exactly what you felt when you used the power?"

Harry hesitated thinking of the best way to explain it, "Well, I felt power in my magic, but it was foreign to my own yet the same, if that makes sense, and I was struggling to raise the feather so I thought that I could use that power to my advantage and I fueled bit by bit of the magic into my spell and I think at one point I increased the power a lot and it broke though Godric's barrier" said Harry recounting the moment, Salazar nodded,

"Well, now that you've used the power once, you can start practicing with it" he said and Harry grinned broadly.

000

* * *

Harry groaned resting his sore head against the pillow, it had been 2 years of his training and he was dead tired right now, his schedule had been get up at 6.00 am, 4hrs of Greek vocabulary and pronunciation, 2hrs of battling postures and defense and attack spells with Salazar, a 1hr break then 2hrs of potions and Herbology with Helga, 2hrs of Transfiguration and Arithmancy with Rowena, 2hrs of charms with Godric, another 1hr break and finally another hour of Greek before bed,

Recently the founders had deemed him fluent enough in Greek and had started with Latin telling him it would be useful in translating old books, he had 2hrs of Latin in the morning and 2hrs of occulumency before the rest of his schedule spread out, although Harry wasn't exceptionally good at occulumency, he surprisingly turned out to be a natural legilimens,

But the hour that got him completely physically and magically exhausted was the hour before bed, which was now used for sparring with Salazar,

"_Cheer up, Harry, just a few more decades of training to go_" said Loran cheerfully settling down at the edge of Harry's bed, Harry didn't even flinch, he was used to Loran popping up randomly now and then, although they were always instructed to converse in Greek to ensure that Harry kept in touch with the language,

"_Ha-ha" he_ said dryly, Loran grinned at him, "_it couldn't have been that bad_" he said resting against the wall and snaking his arms behind his head, Harry groaned,

"_You don't know what it's like!_" he said pitifully, Loran sighed and stood up,

"_You'll get used to it Harry,_" he said and stood up to leave, "_just think about what it'll do to you in the long run_", Harry contemplated the words for a little and then got up, switched off the lights and heaved himself into bed, the sparring from earlier still fresh in his memory.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Alright there you go, next chapter will be what happens in Salazar and Harry's spars and other training related activities, I've got a few things planned, but if you people have a few ideas or questions on what Harry's learning just leave it in a review or PM.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Toothlessthegreat**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**Author's Notes**

**Alright so here's the new chapter and again I'm saying that if anyone has any possible suggestions or ideas for the story I'll be more than happy to take a look. Also the training period that Harry seems to be a little boring for most readers so….time skip!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good morning Harry!" said Loran peeping over the bed stead,

"Gah!" yelled Harry darting up and springing from his bed, when he realized there was no danger he glared at the chuckling Loran, "don't bloody do that to me!" he said straightening up and eyeing Loran, the decades of training had really sharpened his reflexes and sometimes he was a little too jumpy because of Salazar's sudden 'ambushes' in the hallways,

"You do know what day it is don't you?" asked Loran somewhat skeptically, Harry looked at him more than slightly disgruntled,

"No, I don't. Care to enlighten me?" he snapped as he seated himself back on the bed crossing his arms irritably, 'he never really was a morning person' thought Loran dryly as he watched the boy,

"Well, today's the day you go back to your ahem…relatives" said Loran brightly, he watched as Harry's face morphed from disgruntled into abject horror and waited for the explosion, why was he always given the job of explaining?

"WHAT!?" yelled Harry leaping off the bed and looking at Loran wide eyed, "that's today?" he yelped wringing his hands about wildly, Loran watched on slightly amused,

"Yes, that's what I said wasn't it?" he said matter-of-factly, "Just get ready and go down to meet the guys…and girls" he added as an afterthought, "they'll explain the rest" he said clasping the still horrified Harry on the back and disappearing, with a groan Harry slumped back down on the bed, 'might as well get started' he thought dejectedly.

000

Harry faded into the sitting room where the founders were having a small discussion, "Ah, Harry, I suppose Loran told you the news then" said Godric noticing the sour look on Harry's face,

"Oh come now Harry!" chided Helga gently as she moved towards him, "you couldn't have expected to stay here forever right?" she continued gently placing her arm on his shoulder,

Harry sighed in defeat dropping his sour expression into one of acceptance, "yeah, I know, but I didn't expect _that _day to be _to_ day"; he said wearily, Helga nodded sympathetically leading him to his chair,

"well it's been two centuries of your training to the day and we've covered every subject that there is including the one thing that we ourselves can't manage to do, time" she said absently, Harry nodded, it had come as a shock when he realized that he could actually travel forward in time at will although it took _a lot _of strain to his magical core,

"You can always come back for a visit Harry, now that you can fade it'll be easier for you to reach us," said Godric trying to be cheerful, Harry nodded mutely as he turned to face all of them,

"Harry, erm….Death would like to speak with you on your way back" said Salazar with a slight smile at Harry's startled form, "I think you should go now, fade to the area Loran first spoke with you and he'll be waiting", he continued, "You'd better not keep her waiting, oh and don't forget the compulsion charms on the Dursley's"

Harry jumped to his feet, "Bloody hell, Death? Are you serious?" he said hastily attempting to fade just as Loran faded into view,

"See ya Harry, don't forget us, yeah?" he called before Harry faded completely from sight, "I won't!" he managed to call out before he reappeared in the white expanse and saw a tall woman waiting around casually,

"Ah, you must be Harry, pleasure to meet you!" she said enthusiastically as she went over to shake his hand, he stared at her,

"Er…nice to meet you too" he choked out, she seemed to notice his discomfort, "Oh, I get that a lot, what with being _Death_ and all" she said airily she then cleared her throat and continued in a more businesslike manner,

"Now, you know that it was I who gave you that second chance and that little twist for you to come back to your childhood and relive your life?" she said beginning to walk across the white floor, Harry immediately fell into pace beside her, "Yes" he said cautiously and she nodded,

"Well, you see I can't let you do that without you being in debt to me, so what I've thought of is that you destroy one piece of Voldermort's soul per year and when you finally condemn the bastard to death you will have repaid your debt" she told him still continuing to walk,

Harry nodded, "Yeah that seems more than fair enough" he said and she smiled, "Right! Now off you go", she said brightly waving her hand in dismissal, Harry smiled sheepishly and then slowly faded out of the abode and into his cupboard,

He was back.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat back checking the last of the complaints and suggestions that the parents had filed this year, he was pleased to see that there were more suggestions than complaints as he pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and poured himself a glass, soon his attention turned to young Harry who he assumed was currently living happily with his relatives under the safety of the blood wards, as he was contemplating this the bright red phoenix on the stand, swept down onto his shoulder,

"How do you think Harry is doing Fawkes?" he asked softly as he stroked the blood red feathers affectionately, the phoenix have a soft trill that sounded somewhat reproachful, Dumbledore puzzled over this before deciding that he was merely over thinking things and moved to start sorting out his most recent problem,

He rose from his chair and walked over to the fireplace, he threw a bit of floo powder into it and bent down exclaiming "the dungeons" he came face to face with Severus Snape,

"Severus, I need to speak with you" he said shortly before standing up and moving away, soon the fire blazed green and a hook nosed; dark haired man stepped out into the office,

"Yes, Headmaster?" he questioned slowly, Dumbledore gestured him into a seat and then watched him,

"Severus, I think we have to sop being too harsh on the other houses and start showing your house less of such blatant favorism, I have got several complaints from the parents about your behavior and-" he was cut off by Snape protesting,

"Albus! I'm doing this-" Dumbledore silenced him by holding up a hand,

"Yes I know that I'm the one who ordered you to do so, but since there are so many people against it, I think we should tone it down, I'm afraid that the children's education will be affected otherwise and I will not stand for it," he said quietly,

"And I ask you to please consider that Harry Potter is not to be blamed for his father's actions towards you" he said softly looking at Severus almost pleadingly, the man swallowed and then nodded briskly,

"I shall try, Headmaster" he said finally in a resigned manner, Dumbledore nodded gravely,

"I expected nothing more, you are dismissed"

* * *

"Whoa, training really did a number on me" Harry thought, turning around to inspect himself more closely, he was much taller and lean with an athletic build, he might still be rather thin and wiry but he could feel his strength clearly,

"I don't think this will sit well with the Dursley's" he muttered to himself, with a sigh he looked around his cupboard and closed his eyes he allowed his senses to spread and he found the wards surrounding the house, they were subtle and rather weak, but still there, satisfied Harry opened his eyes and concentrated on himself, with a few whispered words he felt himself grow smaller and his muscles reduced considerably, leaving him as small and as malnourished as before he got to the abode, after all this was how he looked back in 1988 right?

Harry nodded to himself satisfied with the changes and lay back on the crib, with a small sigh he began to think, about the entire two centuries of vigorous training that he had undergone, the founder's really didn't take education lightly, while going through a few moments of training he remembered, quite painfully, that he was still starving from those 3 days of no food,

"No way am I going to starve down here" he muttered vehemently, he lurched to his feet and walked to his cupboard door, with a small spell he unlocked the door and headed outside,

"Aorato" he said waving his hand briskly and relaxed once the invisibility spell took effect, cautiously he made his way to the kitchen where he knew that the Dursley's were judging from the sounds of Vernon and Dudley stuffing themselves, he creaked open the door slightly and surveyed the room, yes all three Dursley's were present,

His finger jerked ever so slightly and he grinned as the confounding charm was cast, then very carefully he faded to the pantry area and snuck a few turkey sandwiches off the table before fading back into his cupboard, this time he was sure things would improve.

* * *

"Harry, come down" called his Aunt Petunia, Harry groaned slightly as he rolled off his bed and set his feet on the floor, he reached out blearily for his glasses and crammed them on his face, then with another yawn he began to make his way to the bathroom,

The past few years had been so much better compared to the earlier time line, the Dursley's had really been so much better, although he still had his fair share of chores to do Dudley was told to do work as well, he was given three standard meals a day and never thrown into the cupboard because he got something wrong, in fact his aunt had persuaded his Uncle into giving him Dudley's second bedroom.

They even remembered his birthday! He was actually starting to warm up to the family now, and the wards were strengthening gradually,

Harry slowly finished his daily processes and walked down to meet his aunt and uncle around the table, already eating, he silently took a seat, thanked his aunt when she passed him his plate and began eating, tomorrow would be Dudley's 11th birthday and he was dying to see how things would turn out this time,

"Harry, do the dishes when you're done won't you" said his Aunt when the rest of the family had finished and she got up to remove the leftovers, Harry nodded politely and continued eating contemplating on his schedule for the day.

1\. Do the dishes

2\. Take a run

3\. Practice magic

4\. Weed the garden

5\. Eat Lunch

6\. Take a run

7\. Go to Library

8\. Go Grocery shopping

9\. Eat Dinner

10\. Sleep

11\. Repeat.

Yes, his life was quite uneventful and very boring, now that the Dursley's were nice to him he didn't spend hours at a time locked up in the cupboard and certainly didn't have the enormous amount of house hold work to do as he did before, which left him with a lot of spare time.

Finally snapping out of his reverie he gathered the soiled dishes and began washing them, mentally going through the spells he had to practice today, he had found out that practicing on a tree stump (under many layers of privacy charms) had managed to qualify as a suitable practice dummy.

He quickly finished washing the dishes and dashed outside where he found his Aunt hanging the washing up,

"You're off again Harry?" she asked not very surprised as he had been doing it for the past year, he nodded and offered a half smile before attempting to rush off again but his Aunt stopped him,

"Harry, I know that we haven't been exactly very nice relatives to you," she said looking uncomfortable and slightly guilty, Harry frowned wondering where this was going and gave her a small, albeit hesitant nod,

"And I wanted to say that I am sorry" she said quietly before turning away abruptly, Harry stared at her for a bit and finally moved off down the road for his regular morning run a strange sensation pulling at his heart.

000

"Alright, have you counted all your presents Dudley?" asked Vernon ruffling his boys hair, Dudley seemed a little down,

"There's only thirty six" he said broodingly, _some things never change_, thought Harry bemusedly as he settled down next to his cousin, although his cousin never beat him up anymore and was actually quite nice now, he still was quite spoilt,

"Happy birthday Dudley" said Harry handing over a small wrapped parcel, his Uncle had started giving him a small pocket change recently and Harry had decided to use it for a birthday present for Dudley since he had more than enough money in his vault,

His Aunt looked at him in surprise, "You-You got him a present?" she asked hardly believing it, Harry gave her a small smile, "Yeah" he said quietly as Dudley smiled at him that strange feeling was back again forcing a smile to his face.

000

Harry walked alongside his cousin and piers into the dark and cool reptile house, he immediately made his way over to the large boa and grinned at it, Dudley came too looking at the sleeping snake disinterestedly,

"It's asleep, this'll be boring" he said matter-of-factly and moved to look at another snake, Harry immediately began casting the necessary notice me not's and silencing spells,

"_$ Hi $"_Harry said quietly, he then leaned against the railing casually waiting for the snake to acknowledge him, when it finally raised its head to look at him curiously he gave it a reassuring smile,

"_$ You probably would like to get out of that cage wouldn't you?_ $" he asked with another grin, the snake blinked at him in surprise before nodding eagerly,

"_$ Well, I'll let you out if you promise not to harm anyone _$" said Harry slowly and cautiously, the snake tilted its head to a side regarding him,

"_$ You don't have to worry about that $"_ it hissed, Harry smiled and then waved his hand causing the glass to disappear, the snake slithered out cautiously and eyed the passing people in surprise,

"_$ They don't notice me $_ " it exclaimed in surprise, Harry nodded,

"_$ Yeah, I'm a wizard and er…I figure you'd like to leave here without people trying to catch you $"_ said Harry shrugging slightly, the snake grinned at him (if snakes could grin).

"_$ Thanks $"_

"_$ Anytime $"_ said Harry grinning slightly when he remembered that he said the exact same thing last time, he watched the snake leave before removing the notice me not charms on it. Pleased with the day in general he cancelled all his spells with a quick _**"**__Telos__**"**_ and soon fell back into line with Dudley and Piers.

000

"Harry, get the mail would you" said Uncle Vernon from behind his newspaper, with a sense of hopefulness and eager excitement Harry streaked down the hall and jerked to a stop in front of a pile of letters, he quickly grabbed them and briefly searched through them, his heart almost leaping to his throat when he found the letter addressed to him, nervously he made his way into the kitchen and handed Uncle Vernon the small stack of letters.

He waited patiently for the man to read through a few before quietly clearing his throat and holding up the letter he had received while at the same time extending a tendril of magic to make Vernon agree to him going off to Hogwarts,

His uncle watched the letter for a long while and he called Aunt Petunia to his side as well, she read the letter and her eyes widened immediately, Harry looked down at his plate and closed his eyes, crossing his fingers under the table, he heard a sigh but still didn't look up,

"I think he should go Vernon" said his Aunt unexpectedly, Harry looked up in shock to see her smiling at him, actually smiling a genuine, _fond_ smile, the strange feeling was tugging at his heart again and he couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Okay people, I got a beta **** I'm happy, happy, happy :D**

**See you later and tell me what you think of the story so far in a review or PM, did I go too much with the Dursley's? I just wanted Harry to have at least a little affection in his life from the Dursley's and frankly I quite like the thought of a nice Petunia although I don't like Vernon that much. Next chapter will be a bit of shopping for Harry in Diagon Alley and if you guys want me to, I'll see about adding Hermione there too, but I don't want too much romance now because there are both still eleven.**

**Well, tootles**

**Toothlessthegreat.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**Author's Notes**

**Alright first off I want to thank my beta 'wanna-play-a-game' for all the help that was given to me for this story. Whew who knew I was so bad at punctuation!Anyway thanks to all my reviewers, you really give me something to look forward to when I'm uploading. **

**Oh and I wanted to make something clear, Hermione is not going to have any knowledge of the future because I've seen so many stories with that exact thing and I wanted something a little different. Hope my shopping chapter isn't too sloppy too, but even though I'm a girl I'm awful at shopping, really.**

**Anyways I digress...chapter 8**

For this chapter Bold Black is '**Goblin speech'**

000

Harry jumped out of his bed gleefully and he immediately donned a normal t-shirt and jeans. Finally, after a long days wait he was going to Diagon Alley. He didn't really expect his relatives to come along with him, but when they had given him money to buy school supplies, he hadn't said a word of protest against it because he wasn't supposed to know about his fortune yet, and he could always give the money back later.

"Harry, did you get changed yet?" asked the shrill voice of his Aunt. Harry quickly ran to the bathroom,

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he hollered back before locking himself up in the bathroom, today was the day he got back into the wizarding world.

000

Nodding politely to Tom the barman and pulling his baseball cap further down over his head, he slowly and discreetly made his way through the morning crowd in the Leaky Cauldron up to the archway to Diagon Alley, he stared at it blankly for a while.

'_Ah, to hell with the wand tapping'_ he thought dismissively. He brought his hand up in a sweeping movement and the bricks parted for him, nodding to himself he entered the Alley and made sure to close the archway before making his way through the crowded street.

'_First stop, Gringotts.'_

000

"**Erm…excuse me sir, but could you please direct me to, the manager of the Potter accounts**?" he asked politely in his best Goblin speech as he walked cautiously up to the nearest teller, the tiny Goblin regarded him curiously for a moment.

"**And you are..?"** it asked raising an eyebrow,

"**Oh…er Harry Potter,"** he said quickly, looking up expectantly at the Goblin, It nodded once looking up at Harry's telltale scar before hopping off its pedestal and making its way to another side room, after a few moments he returned and gestured to Harry to follow.

"**Right this way, Mr. Potter"** said the Goblin ushering him into an empty room, he directed him to a seat before informing him that the Potter account manager Grisworth would be meeting him shortly.

Harry calmly seated himself in a chair and waited patiently for his Account manager to arrive. He only had to wait a few minutes before a slightly taller Goblin strode into the room with a file clasped under his arm.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked steely, Harry smiled at him being careful not to show his teeth, he hadn't been trained night and day by the founder's to make the mistake of showing his teeth to a Goblin. Harry had had it firmly ground into him the various and strange culture's of all powerful and influential creatures in the wizarding world.

"I wish to have an inheritance test done, at your earliest possible convenience if it isn't too much to ask for?" he said politely, the Goblin surveyed him for a moment before nodding amicably,

"Yes, of course we can see to it now," he said pressing a small knob on his table. While they waited Grisworth watched Harry closely, which in turn made Harry fidget slightly, the sharp gaze of the Goblin sending chills up his spine.

When the doors opened again a much younger Goblin came rushing into the room holding a small bowl and paper, he set them carefully on the table before walking out, Grisworth beckoned Harry closer.

"You must put a drop of blood into the bowl and sign your name on this paper," he instructed. With a nod Harry complied and Grisworth smeared some of the blood Onto the paper, the white paper seemed to glow for a while and when it finally subdued Harry could make out names on it, written in inky black,

Grisworth looked through the paper in growing wonder before finally pushing it towards Harry, barely concealing a smirk Harry went through the list of names that went thus;

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff

"Mr. Potter, you seem to be having a vast inheritance there and now that we have learnt about your inheritance, you have a choice to make," said Grisworth when he finally found his tongue.

Harry quickly looked up at him from the paper and nodded, Grisworth noted that the young Potter seemed unfazed by all this and wondered whether he had known.

"As the heir of so many esteemed Houses, you can be emancipated as of today, or you can wait until your 17th birthday to claim your titles and allow your magical Guardian to manage the titles until then," said Grisworth opening the file that he had brought.

"I'd like to be emancipated today if that is alright with you." replied Harry once again briefing through the paper, "And after that could you please hand me a list of everything I own?" he asked handing the parchment back to Grisworth who nodded and handed him a second file.

"That contains all your estates and lands Mr. Potter, if you wish to find a certain piece of land you can check the magical directory," he instructed, showing the various contents in the file to Harry, "And you wish to be emancipated you said?" Grisworth confirmed.

"Just a moment then." he pressed the button on his table once more and spoke a few words into it, not a minute later yet another Goblin walked in bearing six small wooden boxes which it promptly handed over to Grisworth.

Grisworth silently opened all the boxes and set them out on display to Harry, "Simply slip the rings onto your finger, it will resize and glow if you are accepted as the Head of House", he explained briefly. Harry nodded and began placing the rings on his finger, with each ring he felt a small increase in his magic, once he was done with all the rings he turned to Grisworth with a smile.

"Thank you for your time, and could you please ensure that a bank statement is sent to me every month?" he asked politely before standing up and extending his hand, Grisworth looked slightly surprised but shook it all the same.

"Oh…and I wish to visit all the vaults as well" said Harry as an afterthought, Grisworth bowed.

"As you wish, My Lord," he said respectfully, Harry cringed at the name, "this will remain confidential won't it?" he asked anxiously, the Goblin gave him a wide grin.

"Of course, we respect the privacy of our customer's" he said dutifully and Harry nodded satisfied.

"**May your swords stay sharp," **he said twisting his hand over his sternum in the proper way of greeting, Grisworth's eyes almost popped out of his head but he returned the action hastily.

"**And may your gold flow freely"** the startled Goblin managed to choke out. Harry gave him another closed lip smile and walked out of the room to meet a waiting Griphook.

"Ah, yes could you be so kind as to escort me to my vaults?" he asked kindly. Griphook eyed him before nodding and leading the way to the vaults.

The ride down was uneventful and Harry merely breezed through the founder's vaults, he had enough time to explore them more freely later, but his main objective was to head to his family vault where he found what he was looking for.

Reverently he picked up the small box that was on the highest shelf of the room and put it into the bottomless pouch that he was handed by Griphook, then with a sigh he piled enough Galleons and sickles into said pouch and asked to be taken out.

000

The sunlight felt good after spending hours at the Bank, and the clinking pouch by his side only lifted his spirits as he carelessly transformed his muggle clothes into a bigger black cloak, not missing a beat he cast a glamour charm on himself and checked himself quickly in the little mirror he had on him.

His raven hair was now a wavy light brown and his emerald eyes had faded to a misty grey. His facial features had hardened, giving him a stoic appearance and he had grown several feet. Enough for him to pass as a 20 year old man.

"_Second stop, Knockturn Alley,"_ he told himself briskly as he walked down the cobbled street, slowly making his way to the dark shady street, before going in, he made sure to raise his hood, effectively casting a shadow on his face and giving him a much more foreboding look.

Harry slipped into the street and seemingly blended into the shadows as he stealthily made his way to a shabby little shop by the roadside. Not even bothering to knock he swept the door aside and silently walked over to the counter.

"I wish to have a custom wand made," he said, his voice hoarse and rough. The shopkeeper nodded quietly.

"If you would follow me to the back," he said politely, extending a hand towards the back of the small shop. Harry followed confidently, he had been here when he was an Auror and found the man very compliant and quiet which were the main two reasons as to why he had chosen the place. After the training Harry had recently undergone with the founder's he neither used nor required a wand, but to keep his powers a secret the founder's had agreed to allow him to get him a wand.

"Please choose any kind of wood of your liking," said the shopkeeper, bringing Harry back to his senses. Swiftly, Harry spread his arms over the bundles of wood and closed his eyes, allowing his aura to seep out, touching each of the pieces; finally he opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing over here feels right," he told the startled shopkeeper, keeping his tone low and neutral.

"I- But these are all the materials I have," he blustered wringing his hands together, looking at the storeroom door rather nervously; Harry caught the slight movement and could barely suppress a grin.

"Are you sure this is all the wand wood you have?" he urged, knowing the man's curiosity would overwhelm whatever doubts he had.

"Well- I… I do have another bit of wood, but it's never been used in wand work before, I don't know how it'll-," Harry cut the stammering shop owner off by raising his hand.

"Well then, wouldn't you like to at least experiment? I'll pay if there is any damage done," Harry said, quickly pulling out the pouch of galleons from his pocket.

The man eyed his pouch greedily before nodding and hurrying off to the storeroom. He returned shortly with a strange looking sharp piece of wood in his hands.

"This is an infusion of Holly, Elder and a rare gemstone, it was caused in an explosion and only few pieces of wood were found left," the man explained, holding up the wood to Harry.

Feeling that subtle pull on his magic, Harry nodded, "Yes, that's the one for me" he said softly, the man seemed both relieved and apprehensive as he said this and Harry could sense his turmoil.

"If you finish the job well, I'll throw in a few extra galleons," said Harry calmly, he then drew out three vials.

The first vial contained a clear liquid; the second contained a tuft of black shaggy fur and the third had a snow white feather in it. Harry admired the three substances before handing them to the man with the utmost care.

"I want you to make sure the core of the wand is the feather, but make sure that the rest of the substances are absorbed into the wand," he said commandingly, if he had to use a wand it had at least be one that suited him perfectly.

"Yes, sir." said the shopkeeper quickly, "Is there anything else you wanted?" he asked cautiously. Harry thought a while before deciding that a holster couldn't hurt.

"I'd like a wand holster please, one that can be strapped to my arm," he said gesturing to that part of his anatomy. Once he had procured the holster and had it snugly strapped to his upper arm he walked out of the shop and smoothly exited Knockturn Alley.

In a secluded corner he allowed his features to fade into those of Harry Potter aged 11 years old, with a small sigh to himself he made his way through the crowded street to Madame Malkins, actually hoping that Draco was there.

Yes, surprising wasn't it? Draco Malfoy, former Arch enemy and Death Eater, had become somewhat more like Harry's friend and confidant. After the war, he and Hermione had found him trying to put up a decent Apothecary, but was being harassed because of the dark mark on his arm. Harry didn't exactly know why he did it, but he had come to the man's defense and told the people to back off, even going so far as to help Draco with his business.

And just like that, the two had gotten over their differences, and old rivals became new friends. Surprisingly, Harry knew that Draco was an honest friend even though he was a Slytherin. He and Hermione had gotten along well with Draco although Ron still despised him. Typical Ron, he never got over the house rivalry, even after Hogwarts, he maintained his blatant disgust for Slytherins'. Sometimes it left Harry wondering whether Slytherins were better than Gryffindors.

"Hogwarts, dear?" asked Madame Malkin, Harry blinked and stared up at her, he was so lost in his own world that he didn't even realize that he had walked into the shop.

"Er, yes," he said hastily trying to pull his head out of the clouds.

"Right then dear, just wait over there and I'll be right with you," she instructed, waving him off to a stool, once again getting that annoying feeling of déjà vu, Harry walked over to stand on the stool.

He had just climbed on before he almost fell off the stool in shock when he noticed the other person getting measured. The girl seemed to notice that he was looking at her because she smiled politely back at him.

"Hello there, I'm Hermione Granger, "

000

**Author's Notes**

**I'm going to make Dumbledore as good as I can, which is…not much really, Harry's not going to be all too pleased with him at the beginning but he'll come around. Also Draco Malfoy shall be good, as you most obviously have seen in this chapter. Yes He'll be a snot initially but Harry will befriend him soon enough. **

**Furthermore I'd like to state that I will be having no romance until the first four years of Hogwarts, maybe I'll make Harry and Hermione's crush on each other a little prominent but that is all.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Toothlessthegreat.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**Author's Notes**

**Okay so er…this story is actually progressing pretty well now and I think I'll continue it till the end. Thanks once again to my beta 'wanna-play-a-game' who has helped me so much.**

**Please read the Author's Notes at the end, because it has a little news. **

Bold Black is **Goblin Speech**

000

She was just like he remembered her to be, bushy brown hair and bright inquisitive eyes. She would never have admitted it, but she was very cute. Harry looked at her struggling to keep his emotions at bay.

"I-I'm," Harry cleared his throat slightly hoping he didn't sound too choked up, "Harry" he said hastily holding out his hand politely. Hermione smiled at him and shook his offered hand.

"Is it your first year at Hogwarts? Boy was I surprised when I got my letter, I'm Muggleborn you see, and I don't really know much about the wizarding world. My parents are Dentists and they're waiting for me over at that bookshop, what was its name again? Oh yes, Flourish and Blotts," she said, prattling off all the stuff she had learnt recently, bemused Harry couldn't help but smile as her face lit up whenever she explained a particularly interesting fact.

"Are you Muggleborn too? And you didn't tell me whether this is your first year at Hogwarts or not!" her question snapped Harry back to his senses and he blinked when she saw him looking at him curiously.

"Uh…no I'm not Muggleborn, "he said slowly, "I'm Muggle raised though and yes I'm a first year," he said after a moment's thought. It was very hard to admit the fact that this Hermione knew almost nothing about him, and he couldn't help the slight feeling of despair over how he was supposed to start from scratch again. Hermione seemed satisfied with his answer because she switched the subject to houses.

"I wonder what kind of house I'd be sorted to, I mean Ravenclaw seems by far the best for me I suppose, because well, I like books, but Gryffindor wouldn't be all too bad," she continued pulling at the robe she was fitting out every now and then. Harry grinned at her and decided to stop her house prejudice before someone like Ron showed up with his 'all Slytherins are evil' talk.

"I was actually thinking about getting into either Gryffindor or Slytherin," he said evenly, Hermione seemed to falter and her gaze hardened.

"You want to be in Slytherin?" she asked coldly, Harry saw her stiffness and decided to explain.

"Yes, in all the books I've read on the subject, it is said that Slytherin house is known for its cunning and ambition, there is nothing said in the books that proves it is a dark house. Besides it's not the house that determines which path you choose, and not all witches and wizards from Slytherin turn out to be bad," he reasoned as he began listing out names of former Slytherin's who had become model citizens in England.

Hermione watched him in confusion, "Well, I suppose you're right, don't get me wrong I can't really argue with your logic but most of the people I met seemed to have rather negative responses towards Slytherins, and it is known that You-Know-Who was also from that House," she said cautiously.

Harry nodded, "Yes, but like I said you can't depend on your house to choose your path in life," he said nonchalantly, Hermione nodded and gave him a slow smile, which he returned softly.

"You're all done dearie," said Madame Malkin bustling over to Harry, Harry thanked her and handed her the necessary amount of Galleons. He however loitered a little in the waiting area, so as to wait for Hermione.

Finally she came out and she gave him a broad smile when she saw him waiting for her, "Oh, hello," she said happily.

"Hey, you mentioned that you wanted to go over to Flourish and Blotts earlier, I thought I'd accompany you," he said with a small smile. Hermione beamed at him. "Sure! That is if you are going that way too," she said cautiously, Harry gave her a grin in reply and began to lead her down to Flourish and Blotts.

"You probably want to buy all the textbooks for First year don't you?" he asked conversationally, Hermione nodded from her place beside him.

"Yes, but I'd like a few books for extra reading too, if you know what I mean, I've only read _Literary Guide to Charms _oh and I've already read a little about you-know-who and Harry Potter. Funny you two have the same first name," she said absently and Harry tried to keep from squirming.

"Have you read '_Hogwarts. A History'_?" he asked hoping to change the subject, Hermione seemed to ponder this.

"No, actually I haven't," she said thoughtfully, Harry inwardly grinned, Hermione _not_ reading _Hogwarts. A History_?

"Well, you've got to read it, it's extremely factual and gives you quite a lot of inside information of the old castle," continued Harry smirking at her, "And here I thought you were a person who loved books," he said teasingly, Hermione blushed.

"Well, I only just got to know about this place!" she defended while Harry chuckled good naturedly, holding his arms up in defense.

"Alright, alright I was just joking," he placated, while Hermione playfully shoved him. Casually he dropped his hands into his pockets as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"I never did catch your last name," said Hermione after a while and Harry gulped slightly wondering how he would get out of this mess.

"Hey look, we're here," he exclaimed pointing towards the bookshop. Hermione immediately ran over to look for her parents and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Hermione was back soon, dragging her rather amused parents over to Harry, "Mom and Dad, this is Harry, Harry these are my parents," she said matter-of-factly. Harry nodded to them politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he said holding out his hand to each of them, they both smiled at him and shook him by the hand.

"Hermione was telling us that she met you just about 10 minutes ago," chuckled Mrs. Granger while Mr. Granger hugged Hermione to his side, Harry smiled at the family picture and felt a small pang of envy for a family as loving as hers.

"Shall we go in and purchase the books then?" asked Mr. Granger with a small smile, the group headed towards the various book shelves and Hermione seemed to be restraining herself from dashing down the aisles.

"Where are your parents, son?" asked Mr. Granger pleasantly, Harry forced his face to remain blank.

"Umm…I don't have any, er they sorta died when I was a kid," he said in a low monotone, Mrs. Granger looked stricken as she and Mr. Granger exchanged looks.

"We're so sorry-" she began but Harry cut them off, "its fine really," he said quickly before turning to Hermione who looked equally upset.

"Er…wanna find a few good books?" he asked hopefully, she smiled and began making her way down the aisle, Harry gave a small smile to the adults and followed her.

000

The group finally exited the shop laden with packages and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron so as to get back into Muggle London. The day had gone very well, and his encounter with Hermione had gone extremely smoothly aside from the rather awkward beginning, and she was friendly enough with him to start talking more freely and confidently and Harry was all too happy to listen.

Harry spied the owl emporium and immediately ground to a halt, Hedwig!

"Hold on, I'll just be a minute," he called over his shoulder as he rushed into the shop, shrinking his bags quickly he stuffed them in his pocket and drew out his money pouch, he spotted Hedwig dosing in the corner of the shop, her feather's ruffled slightly.

"Hey girl," he said softly patting her feathers slowly, Hedwig opened one golden eye to inspect him, before she leaned forward and nipped his finger affectionately.

"How much for this one?" he asked the shopkeeper quickly, the shopkeeper stated the price and Harry immediately handed over the coins. Just as he was about to walk out of the shop he saw a small yet beautiful yellowish brown owl which was chirping at him indignantly, he stopped and eyed the owl before deciding that Hermione would appreciate it.

"I'll have that one as well," he told the startled shopkeeper.

000

"Oh, there he is, Harry! Harry! Over here," called Hermione waving Harry over to the table they were occupying in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry grinned and walked over with the two cages hanging in his arms.

"Wow, Harry those are really beautiful birds!" exclaimed Hermione as she caught sight of the both of them, "But," she seemed confused, "Why do you have two?"

Harry smiled, "Thought that smart brain of yours would have figured it out by now, Hermione," he said cheekily, "This one's all yours," he handed over the brown owl to Hermione who gaped at him.

"Oh Harry, we couldn't accept it-" said Mrs. Granger (Emma) quickly but Harry shook his head firmly.

"No I want her to have it, owls are very useful in the wizarding world as they are used to carry post. I'd like to keep in touch with Hermione so I'm doing myself a favor too," said seriously while Hermione beamed at him.

"Thank you so much Harry," she squealed happily.

"Ah, where do you live, Harry? Maybe we could drop you off?" said Mr. Granger (Rupert) suggestively, Harry smiled but answered negative.

"No, its fine I can get back myself, I don't want to be a bother," he said politely. Hermione seemed adamant though.

"It wouldn't be a bother, Harry! We could drop you off if you told us the address," she said firmly but Harry was firmer. "No, Hermione, I can get there myself. See you on September 1st. Write to me won't you?" he said waving quickly and moving away through the crowds. He had seen Hermione that alone was enough to last him a month or two.

000

"Aunt Petunia? I'm home" said Harry opening the door to the house quietly and walking inside.

"Harry? You're back early!" she said somewhat surprised to see him back so soon and with no packages and instead with a large snowy white owl beside him. Harry seemed to realize what she was thinking about because he pulled out the miniscule packages from his pocket and enlarged them.

"This is all the stuff I got from Diagon Alley, but I might need to go there now and again occasionally," he explained, "but don't worry you won't have to drop me there, I got a Portkey which is a wizarding mode of transportation." He said, lying easily. Aunt Petunia nodded.

"Do you need some help to move all the things to your room?" she asked drying her hands on her apron. Harry shook his head and shrunk the stuff silently, before he could forget he drew out the money they had given him earlier.

"Oh and Aunt Petunia, when I went over to the wizarding bank, it turned out my parents had left some money behind allowing me to pay for my education," explained Harry, "and I wanted to return this." He handed the money over with a polite murmur of thanks before heading to his room with all his possessions in tow.

000

Harry paced his room quietly; this was not what he had wanted to happen. Before arriving back at Privet Drive he had been thinking of spending only two weeks in the summer at Privet Drive in order to recharge the wards and then head off to one of his many estates to live a happy independent life once he entered Hogwarts in 1991. But he didn't count on actually growing _attached_ to his Aunt and Cousin.

Walking over to the black book bag he had recently purchased he pulled out the files and bank statements which he had received from Gringotts, quickly he skimmed through the properties until he found the one which he had shown most interest in.

It was in the outskirts of London which piqued his interest, not too far for inconvenience and not too close so as to be overlooking a road. Nodding silently to himself he rose from his position on the bed, his choice clear. No matter how well the Dursley's treated him now, it was mainly because of the compulsion spell; Harry wanted real love and independence and it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to find it here.

He briefly checked the alarm clock, it was almost 7.30 AM. If he left now he could grab a quick breakfast from downstairs and then head off to Gringotts to get the legal matters related with the property over with. Pulling on a cardigan Harry slowly made his way downstairs.

"Aunt Petunia! I have to head off to Diagon Alley today, is it alright if I eat now and come back sometime in the afternoon?" he asked politely, Petunia looked slightly surprised that Harry wanted to go back so soon.

"Of course, be back before its dark though," she added quickly, Harry nodded and walked over to the Kitchen where he made himself breakfast and was soon out the back door.

Looking around and making sure no one was watching he closed his eyes and quietly faded over to a shady corner in the Leaky Cauldron. Before anyone could notice him he had already raised his glamour and was walking out of the pub and into Diagon Alley.

Harry strode briskly and purposefully towards Gringotts and immediately walked over to the nearest teller. Nodding to him politely he spoke,

"**Could you be so kind as to contact The Potter Account Manager Grisworth. Please tell him that his client, Harry Potter, has a few legal matters to discuss with him." **The Goblin nodded and directed Harry off the main floor and to the room that he had been in earlier, it left quickly to get Grisworth and Harry idly thumbed through his properties as he waited.

"Lord Potter," came Grisworth's booming voice. Turning around quickly Harry got to his feet and nodded once to the Goblin.

"Grisworth, I was wondering whether I could get you to help me with my property," said Harry coming straight to the task at hand. Grisworth gave Harry a smile as he seated himself opposite to the boy.

"Your property? What do you wish me to do?" he asked carefully. Harry pulled out the file and quickly leafed through it until he came to the land that he wanted. Pointing towards it Harry launched into an explanation.

"I want to build a house on this bit of land and I need to know exactly what I should do to start," he said looking at Grisworth attentively, the Goblin looked down at the title of Land and then pulled out a few forms from his drawer.

"If you would sign here, I could get the permission that you need from the local authorities and can arrange for you to start building at once. Would you require help in finding a suitable crew to aid you?" asked Grisworth as he handed the papers over to Harry.

Harry briefly read through them and signed his name firmly at the bottom, "Umm, but I'm not a legalized adult in the Muggle world," Harry said once he was done signing the forms, "And no I don't think I will need a crew, thank you for your concern though," he added.

Grisworth took the forms back and tapped them once, causing the papers to vanish. "That won't be a problem My Lord, we can deal with that, is that all you wish to do here?" he asked.

Harry nodded after a moment's thought; he really didn't need to take out any money because he had enough and more in the little bottomless pouch that he had gotten the last time he came over to Gringotts.

"Alright, you can head over to the land and start building now if you so wish," said Grisworth standing up slowly, Harry followed suit and offered Grisworth a smile.

"Thank you Grisworth, you are extremely helpful," Harry exclaimed, he hadn't expected everything to be done in such a small amount of time; Grisworth waved off his thanks casually and guided Harry to the door.

"**May you swords stay sharp,"** said Harry respectfully, Grisworth immediately responded,

"**And may your gold flow freely,"** he said easily.

000

Once again with his glamour charms up and a heavy hooded cloak covering his face Harry walked smoothly down Knockturn alley, making a beeline towards the wand shop.

Slipping in through the door he walked over to the shopkeeper and cleared his throat.

"Have you finished the wand that I requested you to make last week, Friday?" asked Harry gruffly, lowering his hood slightly for the man to see his glamoured features.

The man nodded eagerly and rushed to the back to get the wand, he returned with the sleek object clasped reverently in his hands.

"The wood worked perfectly with the white phoenix feather core, I think it would suit you very well," said the shopkeeper as he cautiously handed the wand to Harry. Bracing himself Harry reached out and grasped the wand by the handle and felt the familiar rush of warmth. But unlike his earlier Holly and Phoenix feather wand this one felt more complete and more balanced in his firm grip.

"Yes, this is perfect, how much for the wand?"

000

Harry surveyed the vast expanse of land before him, it had plenty of trees scattered here and there. The place in the corner looked ideal for a small Quidditch Pitch, smirking to himself about the possibilities Harry marched over to the area and pulled out a scrap of paper from his pocket.

He and the founders had worked extremely hard on this. They had first taught Harry the basics on how they had built Hogwarts. It was a complicated and exhausting procedure of raising earth and hardening it to resemble stone and slowly shaping it to form a building.

"This is going to take a while," said Harry to himself as he clasped his hands together, he began chanting under his breath.

"Gi̱ af̱xánontai kai na skli̱rýnei se pétra…." he chanted softly, raising his hands in flowing movements as he slowly and deliberately moved around the compound. This was going to take some time, but Harry had an inkling of thought that it would be well worth it.

000

**Author's Note**

**Now, I'm going to have a few problems because of my exams in December. My Dad saw it fit to make me a schedule, and if I don't follow it to the letter, well then let's just say that he won't be happy.**

**So I don't really have much time to post chapters. I'll try and upload as frequently as I can but please excuse me if the updates are pretty slow.**

**Next chapter will be a bit of a time skip to September 1****st**** and Harry will have officially moved in to his new house. Also I plan on revealing Harry's animagus forms soon. ;)**

**Thank You for reading,**

**Toothlessthegreat.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**Author's Notes**

**I know it's been a while, but it's been a really messed up week at school. We had our Prefects' Induction and I was in the thick of things because I got my post as Head Girl. Anyways**

**On with the story!  
:P**

000

Harry dragged his feet to the washroom and looked at his face wearily. He had changed a lot from his counterpart in the earlier timeline. His hair hung down slightly longer than an average boy, and his face had a more chiseled, defined look having lost most of his baby fat. Blame the excessive training periods. Not to mention his lean body and heightened figure. But the thing that should never have been present on a child's face was the maturity of a person in his 20's.

He checked the time briefly and grinned wearily when he realized he had woken up at 5:00AM sharp without an alarm clock. The procedure had been drilled into him and it worked like clockwork.

It was the 31st of August and he really had to get a little last minute shopping done before term started, and who knew, he might even meet Hermione again. Spurred on by this thought he pulled on a cardigan and some jeans and made his way down the spiral staircase which led to the living room area.

The house he had made had taken an exceptionally long time and a lot of energy, but because of the expansion of his magical core courtesy of the founders, he had done the entire thing with little to no trouble.

It was a three story, expansive house where he had plenty of room and thanks to the Magic of… well Magic, roomier than it appeared to be. The bottom floor consisted of a living room, a dining room, a kitchen and a library (which he was sure Hermione would die over). The second floor had his bedroom, a visitor's room, bathroom and personal study (where he spent most of his time). And finally the basement which was really a training area, he had expanded the square feet until there was plenty of room for him to practice long range spells and other tactics, although he did prefer the outdoors when he was messing with the elements.

He looked around him once before slowly fading away to a shady corner in Diagon Alley. Without wasting much time he walked over to Flourish and Blotts because he had a sneaking suspicion that a bushy haired someone would be there if she had returned to Diagon Alley. It would have been convenient seeing as he only wanted to pick up some books and a trunk before being shipped off to Hogwarts.

When he entered the bookshop he quietly surveyed the room, walked past the shelves of books and constantly kept an eye out for his Hermione. But it didn't seem like she had come over today. Greatly disappointed Harry continued his inspection of the book racks.

The bookshop held many interesting books, but he already had most of them packed away in the library of his. Everything he had needed was in the small box he had gotten from his parent's vault.

_**FlashBack**_

_The little box felt cool in his hands as he slowly turned it over to inspect the bottom of it. The box had no prominent opening, but with practiced ease Harry found the little nub cleverly hidden in one of the many grooves on the box. With a small press and twist, the top part of the box slid open revealing a set of tiny boxes packed neatly and methodically in it._

_Reaching into it, he slowly and extremely carefully pulled out a single box and placed it on the floor. Raising his hand he slowly channeled a small amount of magic into the box, making it enlarge rapidly until it covered one entire wall of the large Library that he had put up in his new house._

_Carelessly waving his hand, Harry expanded the room once again and began working on the next box. Continuing thus, he managed to fill his room with the oversized boxes. Then taking a deep breath Harry gently allowed tendrils of his magic to reach out and vanish the box, resulting in the material inside to finally be seen._

_Twenty Five enormous and beautifully polished Mahogany cupboards stood in front of Harry, all filled with books and all sorted neatly into their respective categories. With a grin Harry set about making a directory, goodness knows he'll need one with the mass of books he had acquired. _

"_Thanks Mum and Dad," he murmured softly looking at the ancient bookshelves._

_**End Flash Back**_

Just as he was pausing over a particularly interesting topic, he heard the small bell at the door of the shop tinkle slightly, not really paying it much mind he began to read the introduction to the book, finding its description of hexes to be quite informative. Before he could get fully engrossed with the book he saw a pale blonde haired boy make his way down the rows of bookshelves, obviously searching for something. Harry's eyes widened slightly in recognition.

'_Draco,' _

The blonde boy didn't acknowledge him immediately as he pulled down a heavy book from the shelf and propped it open. Harry managed to catch a glimpse of the title.

'_How To Counter Dark Curses and Ways to bewitch the mind'. _Harry barely held in a snort. Typical Draco, going through dark books at the age of eleven. He had confided in Harry that he actually only kept up his prudish, arrogant ways to please his father.

Harry carefully placed his book back on the shelf and neutrally picked up another one. He had to admit that the book had caught his eye earlier, _' Malum Arbitus, Ennumerum Vulgate'._ The book was obviously in Latin and roughly translated to- The Dark Arts, Detailed Version. It Was rather strange that a bookshop such as Flourish and Blotts had this type of Dark books just lying around, although…it did seem to be the only one in the shop.

His movement seemed to have caught Draco's interest as he turned to Harry cocking his head slightly to read the title of the book Harry had picked up. The boy seemed to debate with himself whether to talk to Harry or not, but it seemed that his curiosity finally won over because he cleared his throat slightly to get Harry's attention before asking cautiously,

"Do you read Latin?" Harry stared at him, bewildered that the boy had asked him that of all questions.

"Erm…yes," he said awkwardly. Holding up the book allowing Draco to get a closer look at it.

Draco squinted at the title before painfully pronouncing the words, when he was done running through the words in his head he looked over at Harry curiously.

"Malum Arbitus, it means 'The Dark Arts' right?" he questioned and Harry nodded mutely, wondering what had caused Draco to give him his full undivided attention.

"What's your name?" he asked suspiciously, when he noticed Harry looking at him wearily he quickly explained.

"It's just that you could be the son of one of my father's friends. Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Harry nodded again closing the book and moving to another aisle.

"I'm going to be in my first year of Hogwarts," he said slowly as he picked yet another tome from the shelf. Draco eyed him critically before commenting.

"You seem like a second year," he said matter-of-factly, "And you didn't tell me your name!"

Harry sighed, he was really hoping that he wouldn't have to reveal his name (or scar) to anyone until school began, but Draco seemed persistent. Harry decided to try another tactic.

"What's your name, then?" he countered as he flipped through the second book absently. Draco was silent awhile and Harry chanced a brief look at him only to see him frowning at the bookshelf.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Heir to the Malfoy estate." he said imperially and turned his gaze back to Harry. Harry tilted his head slightly contemplating on the best course of action to ensure that Draco didn't become the snot nosed brat that he had been in the previous time-line.

"Now, you tell me your name. Why the need to avoid the question?" asked Draco rather forcefully and Harry raised an eyebrow at him and bit back a retort, this Draco was really getting on his nerves!

"I'm Harry Potter, if you must know," he said quietly, struggling to keep his voice neutral. There was a prolonged silence in the room, with only a quiet murmur now and then from the few other customers in the shop.

"You're _the_ Harry Potter?" gaped Draco as he stared at Harry dumbfounded. Harry barely suppressed a chuckle before replying.

"Last time I checked there was only one. What's got you so riled up?" he asked knowing the answer perfectly well, but wondering how Draco's reaction would play out.

"You- I…I mean, your Harry Potter. The person who defeated the Dark Lord!" he said pointedly as he raised his finger to Harry's concealed scar.

'_At least he didn't ask to see the ruddy scar,' _thought Harry wearily as he placed a few more books into his hands, '_or the Dark book'_. Trying his hardest to be optimistic, but given the situation it was no surprise that he was failing miserably.

"Yeah, I guess…" he said in a monotone, continuing to browse the shelves. Draco watched him quietly before moving towards him.

"Well, when it comes to friends, you'll find that some are better than oth-" he was cut off by Harry raising his hands defensively.

"Hey, don't get me wrong but I don't really know you, or anyone for that matter. How about we get to know each other at school?" without waiting for a reply, Harry quickly piled a few more books into his hands before walking down towards the cashier, wondering exactly _how_ he was going to befriend Draco Malfoy when he was being such a bloody _prat_!

000

Harry exited the shop still a bit shocked and not too happy about his coincidental meeting with Draco Malfoy. He strolled down towards Knockturn Alley, making sure he was out of sight before once again charming his appearance to the youthful brown haired man.

He pushed past the crowds in the shabby place and quickly plotted out the shop that he was sure sold those valuable trunks. Of course, he could just make one himself, but it was a waste of time. And why make one when you could easily purchase one of higher quality?

He slipped into the shop and made his way to the counter, a woman with short cut blonde hair stood at the counter, chewing some '_droobles best blowing gum'_ and looking completely bored. Smiling charmingly Harry tapped his fingers on the desk, bringing her attention to him. She seemed startled to be popped out of her reverie but immediately focused on him with a small smile.

"Sorry about that, I happen to daydream a lot often," she said sheepishly, "What can I help you with?"

"Oh, that's fine…and I was wondering if you have some trunks around here. Mind you not the standard ones, I want one with as many enhancements as possible, including an expanding charm," he explained to her. The girl nodded and began walking over to a corner of the shop.

"Sure, we have lots of those," she said cheerfully, "Aurors and many dark wizards find them extremely handy," she continued as she reached over to drag a trunk into view.

"How about this one?" she questioned as she show rotated the trunk, "It has feather light charms, shrinking charms and even a powerful security system, and on the inside there are five compartments which can each be expanded magically, the maximum expanding limit should be about 300square feet," she paused for a moment, examining the trunk.

"It would be unwise to expand it more than that," she said thoughtfully. Finally she began unlocking the compartments, showing Harry each and every one.

"Yes, I think that has sufficient enhancements-how much is it?"

"Well, what do you think Godric?" asked Salazar, waving his hand absently, it was clear he was referring to Harry as they had just been watching a few of his actions in the past few weeks.

Godric looked extremely thoughtful as he fingered his small beard and pondered over the situation. He heard a disgruntled huff from Rowena and immediately turned to face his wife, wondering what she was annoyed about.

"Honestly! I don't think that males ever perceived the meaning of feelings!" she exclaimed as she turned to face Helga, who looked equally put out.

"What are you talking about, dear?" asked Godric wearily as Salazar sniggered ever so slightly. Rowena bristled.

"You do understand that Harry likes Hermione enough that he might be _in love_ with her?" she asked haughtily and Godric nodded slowly confirming the fact that he did know of Harry's feelings towards the young witch.

"And you also know that she is a _very _bright girl?" continued Rowena stiffly, again Godric nodded being extremely cautious in his answers.

Rowena huffed slightly, "and do you know that she is a girl, and that a girl's feelings are extremely fragile?" she asked sternly. Beginning to see where she was getting at Godric nodded rather meekly.

"Well then, how do you think you're going to manage to conceal Harry's powers from her? How you're going to conceal Harry's training and everything from the girl who will be the closest to him?" she demanded hotly and Godric shrunk a little in his seat.

"But, Rowena- she…we can't-she can't know about us! No one other than an heir is allowed-"

"To be taught by us," completed Rowena as she stood up to walk over to her husband. Godric was frowning to himself.

"Are you implying that we bring her to the founder's abode and explain everything?" he asked quietly and Rowena nodded.

"And the sooner the better," she said placing her hands on her hips, "I would prefer if Harry told her about this as soon as they become close friends…because if he waits then she will most definitely feel hurt that he didn't trust her with the knowledge of such an important matter, especially if she develops a romantic interest towards him; which she undoubtedly will," she added as an afterthought.

Godric considered her words before turning to Salazar to see what he had to say in the matter who currently seemed deep in thought. He finally looked up, meeting Godric's eyes in an intense gaze.

"I think what Rowena says is most possibly, the best action that we can do. I say we tell Hermione about us…although we cannot teach her our ways," he said slowly and deliberately shifting his gaze every once in a while towards Rowena and Helga.

Godric sighed once and nodded, "So be it."

"Harry!"

Harry jerked awake immediately, his reflexes long since honed to perfection, he sprang out of bed and quickly twitched his hand, allowing his magic to seep out causing a dagger to materialize in his firm grip.

"Calm down you lunatic, it's me!" exclaimed Loran, as he hastily backed away from Harry. Harry's narrowed eyes slowly softened and he fell back onto the bed exhaustively.

"Good God, Loran! I wish you'd stop giving me a heart attack every time you show up," he said weakly, "And why are you here anyway?"

Loran pouted at him and responded with a mock- hurt filled voice, "Forgotten us already have you, Harry?"

Harry grinned at him, "Ah, you can't expect me to remember something as insignificant as you, now can you?" he asked with a small smirk. Loran put on his best hurt expression while Harry just watched in mild amusement.

"Alright, alright, let's continue this in the abode, shall we?" he asked slapping Harry on the back. Without waiting for a reply, he had faded from the house. Harry blinked slightly before standing up and pulling a dressing gown over himself, all the while grumbling about abrupt people.

After checking if Hedwig was alright and testing the wards he faded over to the abode and was immediately engulfed in a hug from Rowena.

"Gah! You're choking me!" he joked as she squeezed him. With a smile gracing her face, Rowena let go and he managed to draw in a breath before Helga followed Rowena's example and attempted to squeeze the life out of him.

When he had been sufficiently hugged enough (according to the women) he was enthusiastically greeted by Godric and Salazar before they all sat down.

"So why'd you want me up here?"

000

**Author's Notes**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know that I promised to have the Kings Cross episode up by now…but I wanted to add this part for all those people wondering about how Hermione will meet the founders and stuff. Hope it clears some doubts that you guys have.**

**Thanks for all your support and the reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**Toothlessthegreat.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**Author's Notes**

**Since I took so long to upload this I'll just skip the notes and jump straight to the chapter.**

000

"We wanted to talk about a few things," said Rowena calmly as she looked over at Godric with a pointed glare and Godric gave her a sheepish smile while Harry looked at the exchange with an amused smile.

"Yes well, Harry- Rowena thinks that it's best if you tell Hermione about this; about everything," he said slowly, "when you get better acquainted with her of course. And when she trusts you and is close to you…" he trailed off and Rowena took up where he had left.

"Harry, I assume that Hermione means a lot to you?" she asked quietly.

"More than you can imagine," said Harry softly, Rowena nodded understandingly.

"A girl who you want to be close to, and who you want to have a possible relationship with…you can't not tell them the really important things in your life. No relationship can work out unless the both of you are honest and don't hide any part of yourselves from the other, and this," she gestured to the four of them, "is a very large part of you. She would feel incredibly insecure and hurt if you keep something like this from her."

Harry nodded, "I'm so glad you feel that way because it has been a major concern of mine. You see, the old Hermione could read me like a book, and I have a feeling this Hermione will be the same. And it wouldn't feel right if I kept this from her," he said sincerely.

Loran made a weird noise and the five of them turned to face him. "You can't be a guy," he accused, "I mean, how does he know these girly feeling things?" he asked shooting Harry a smirk while Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's actually all we wanted to discuss with you, Harry," said Helga ignoring Loran while Harry grinned at the man.

"You'd better be getting back Harry," interjected Salazar, "feel free to fade in when you have time!" he said with a small smile at Harry. Harry nodded to each of them, said his goodbyes and faded away; back to his bedroom.

000

The day was bright and clear, and Harry walked with a bounce to his step. Contemplating on finding Hermione at the soonest possible moment he turned to see his relatives bidding him farewell before hurriedly exiting the station.

Smiling to himself, he strolled down the platforms; searching for the plate that read _Platform 9,_ when he heard the familiar voice of Molly Weasley. Looking on impulse, he saw the lot of them make their way over to the Platform with Molly at the head ranting at the top of her voice about Muggles and Platform 9 3/4. Hadn't she ever heard of the statute of secrecy?

Shaking his head, he slowly pushed his trolley behind them, making sure to maintain at least a 10 foot radius from them. Not that he wouldn't mind scorning them up front, but Harry did not want to see how far they could raise his ire. Not when he had been entertaining such things as Hermione Granger.

"Now then, Percy you go first," he heard the plump woman say. Considering the fact that they had five people waiting going through the barrier and Molly seemed to insist on calling out each of the kids names before they went through; this was going to take some time.

Finally when Molly had pulled Ginny in along with her through the barrier, Harry quickly followed and once on the platform immediately rushed over to the train in hopes of getting a compartment all to himself; one that he was _not_ intent on sharing with one Ronald Weasley.

He cast a quick feather light spell on his trunk and pulled it onto the train before taking off down the corridor, occasionally pausing whenever he caught sight of bushy brown hair.

Damn it was going to get hard to control his feelings for Hermione. How he _wished_ he didn't have the urges of a wizard in his early 20's.

When he found a compartment that was empty, he slipped inside and closed the door. Hoping beyond hope that Ron wouldn't find his way in here. And even if he did, Harry reminded himself, he could politely tell him that- no, he would not like to share his compartment with the likes of him.

Collapsing into a seat Harry flicked his hand absently, sending his trunk floating neatly into the baggage holder and Hedwig's cage along with it. He had allowed her to fly to Hogwarts, knowing full well that she extremely disliked travel by train. He looked out into the platform, hoping to catch a glimpse of bushy brown hair, but another familiar face distracted him.

Draco Malfoy stood on the platform just beginning to pull his trunk along with him when he suddenly snapped his gaze up and stared at Harry. They stared at each other for a while. Both of them not breaking eye contact, and then…Draco nodded once, albeit a little stiffly and moved away.

Slightly intrigued, Harry leaned back against the seat, wondering what could have gauged this reaction from the boy.

000

"Excuse me, do you mind if-if I sit here?" asked a timid voice as the compartment door hesitantly slipped open. Looking up absently from his book, Harry noticed Neville standing nervously by the door and holding onto Trevor who seemed intent on escaping the boys grasp.

"Oh, not at all," said Harry cheerfully as he waved his hand to the seat opposite to him.

"Thanks," said Neville shyly as he moved towards the seat with all the caution of a single man amidst a pack of wolves. Harry, noticing the boy's obvious discomfort, smiled warmly.

"I'm not going to bite," Neville jumped before smiling rather sheepishly.

"So what's your name?" asked Harry, deciding to go about a friendly approach, god knows he had to do something to Neville out of his shell.

"N-Neville Longbottom," he stammered clutching Trevor close to him. Harry grinned boyishly.

"Well, nice to meet you Neville," he said holding out his hand to the nervous boy. Neville took it slowly with a small confused expression on his face.

"Er, I'm Harry Potter," said Harry, deciding that it wouldn't be any harm saying his name to Neville. He trusted him not to befriend him for his fame. He doubted Neville would do something like that to anyone. Neville's eyes widened slightly.

"You're Harry Potter?" he gasped and then seeing the look of distaste on Harry's face promptly blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare," he said in embarrassment. Harry gave him a small smile.

"That's okay, I just don't like people liking me only because I'm famous," he explained, hoping that Neville would cheer up a bit. Neville nodded and offered him a hesitant smile.

There was a small knock on the compartment door and Hermione peeped in, Harry instantly felt adrenaline pump through him. Hermione spotted him and smiled shyly.

"Hello, Harry," she commented softly. Harry grinned as he scooted over, giving her some space to sit down. She was already in her school robes.

"Hey! Erm…Excited for Hogwarts?" he asked trying to ignore the blood thrumming through his veins as Hermione took a seat next to him.

"Oh, yes! I can't wait to get there!" she said happily. She then glanced across and saw Neville sitting opposite to them. Giving the shy boy a warm smile, she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," she said while Harry gave Neville an encouraging smile. Seeing as Neville still seemed extremely shy, he decided to boost his confidence a little.

"This is Neville Longbottom, he's my friend! At least I hope so," he said giving Neville a hopeful look. Neville stared.

"I-If you want me to," he stuttered unsurely and Harry gave him a broad smile.

"Well, I hope we can become friends too then Neville," said Hermione somewhat shyly and Harry quirked a smile in her direction. Things were smoothing out a bit.

"So, how were the rest of you holidays Hermione?" he asked conversationally before Hermione launched into speech. Talking about how she had read his suggested books and all the new things she had discovered during the short period of time.

"Oh, and I just finished reading the 'Rise and the fall of Dark Arts' and I found out about that boy, Harry Potter, so much more!" she exclaimed starting to go into lecture mode. Harry shifted a little uneasily and Neville gave him a weird look. He tried to smile but it came out as a nervous chuckle. Hermione stopped mid-sentence and looked at him strangely.

Gathering up his wits he decided that it was now or never.

Harry coughed awkwardly. "Erm, actually…I'm…er…I'm Harry Potter," he muttered uneasily, rushing out his name. Her eyes seemed to bug out and her mouth opened wide comically.

"Y-you? You're Harry Potter?" she gasped and he nodded extremely reluctantly. "Bloody hell!" she blurted causing Harry to look at her in complete shock.

"You swore!" he exclaimed in disbelief. Hermione seemed not to notice because she was staring fixedly at his face and gaping.

"I should've connected the dots!" she muttered, "I mean- you both have the same first name and you have black hair and glasses!" she rambled on. "And you parents…" she trailed off. Suddenly her gaze snapped to his and narrowed slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked anger and hurt coloring her voice. Harry hesitated, wondering exactly why he _hadn't _told her. And then began to realize that his old insecurities were still present. No matter how much he knew the old Hermione; He was still scared that this Hermione would only be interested in him because he was famous. That was bullshit; and he knew it.

Slowly he hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he mumbled, downcast. "I'm just- I just found out that I'm famous in the wizarding world. And I didn't want you, of all people, to befriend me because of that. I wanted you to like me….just Harry. Not Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived," he sighed. "You were so interesting, and my first friend….or so I hoped….and I didn't want to lose that genuine friendship for some glory that I don't even remember how I achieved," he said, his voice slightly hollow, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't screwed up his friendship with Hermione.

Hermione's face softened as understanding reflected in her warm brown eyes. She reached over and grasped Harry's hand tightly causing tingles to go up his spine.

"I wouldn't have done that Harry. And you don't need fame to be my friend. I think you are the nicest boy I've ever met….and don't think that opinion was because I just learnt about you being famous," she said comfortingly. Harry smiled at her and squeezed her hand in turn.

"So, am I forgiven?" he asked and couldn't help the childish hope that slipped into his voice. Hermione gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Of course you are."

After a brief lapse in their conversation it started back full force with Harry showing a new level of trust. From a different time-line or not, Hermione had the same amazing qualities as the previous one.

The conversation was light and interesting and even Neville joined in, however uncertainly. Adding a few interesting facts here and there about his interests and Herbology.

Along with Harry and Hermione's encouraging nods, smiles and casual topics Neville was soon in the thick of the conversation. They played a round of exploding snap with Harry insisting that Neville show them how, considering as he and Hermione were both rather new to all this.

All in all, they had a good time together; only stopping in their activities to buy a few sweets from the trolley.

000

Harry and Neville jumped down from the train, Harry only pausing slightly to help a blushing Hermione off the train before Neville turned to look at him with a lost expression.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked looking around at students milling about on the platform.

"Firs' years, this is way," said a booming voice and Harry grinned slightly, "That's our call, guys." The three of them made their way over to the enormous man who was brandishing a lantern and waving his other hand to get their attention.

"I think we're heading down to the lake," said Hermione once the ground beneath them began to get slightly slippery, she clung to Harry's arm heavily when she felt her foot slip slightly and then let go beet red in the face. Harry could barely suppress his goofy smile as he helped her along.

"Yeah, we're heading out to those boats, I think," said Neville pointing over to the fleet of boats that were floating eerily on the Black Lake. Harry nodded in agreement as they heard Hagrid shout.

"No more than four to a boat," they quickly clambered onto a boat and Harry was not really surprised when Ronald got into their boat and shot harry a grin, which Harry pointedly ignored. Draco who was just getting into the boat next to them gave Harry a curious look. Blaise who had accompanied Draco looked away indifferently although Harry did see him shoot Draco a quizzical look.

"Everyone in?"

Hermione sat down next to Harry quickly and Ron scowled at her.

"Right then, FORWARD!" shouted Hagrid from his boat.

The fleet of boats moved off under his command, and Harry wondered whether they'd move if anyone said 'Forward' or specifically when Hagrid gave the command. His curiosity was forgotten for a while as he observed the cool water beneath them. The Black Lake was magnificent, smooth as glass and true to its name judging by the black colour of the waters.

"Wow!" he heard Hermione exclaim softly beside him and looked up in time to see the silhouette of Hogwarts, looming up impressively. Its walls and windows aglow with the light of a thousand candles. He couldn't help but feel awe and a pleasant homely feeling.

'_I'm home.'_

"Heads down!"

He barely heard Hagrid shout and managed to duck his head in time to go through a curtain of ivy which hid the opening in the cliff face. Once again, the boat journeyed through the tunnel underneath the school and reached the underground harbor.

Harry helped Hermione clamber out of the boat and they both waited for Ron to get out before quickly sticking close to Neville.

"So, you're Harry Potter are you? Name's Ron Weasley. Pleased to meet you," said Ron extending a hand. Not wanting to arouse suspicion Harry shook the proffered hand and smiled thinly.

"Hello," he said quietly. Ron grinned and then his eyes darted up to Harry's fringe.

"Do you really have the-you know," he trailed off pointing at Harry's forehead. Harry sighed in annoyance and glared at Ron.

"I don't appreciate people gawping at my forehead, and neither do I appreciate people asking me to show them what is a constant reminder of my parents death." he snapped, a note of finality in his voice. Hermione slipped her hand through his and gave him a small smile.

Ron didn't seem to get the message that Harry didn't like him as he continued following Harry behind Neville and Hermione.

"So are you into Quidditch? I am! What team do you support?" the redheads question went unanswered though because the oak front doors swung open revealing a strict looking witch.

Harry smiled slightly at his Professor. After knowing her more than seven years in his previous life, he still found himself impressed by the stern stare that she gave everyone.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said crisply, "I will take them from here." she pulled the door open wide and led the group of children across the flagged stone floor and just like last time they were shown into a small empty chamber off the hall.

Hermione walked in, closely followed by Harry and Neville and they gathered around McGonagall. She peered at all of them sternly before starting her customary speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Harry immediately turned to Hermione in hopes of calming her down, but she was already standing there with her eyes closed and muttering spells under her breath.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed shaking her slightly and she looked up annoyed.

"Not now, Harry!" she said hurriedly as she went back to what she was doing. Harry smiled at her ruefully.

"Hermione, I doubt they'll ask us any spells. Remember, we still are first years. I don't think they'll expect us to know spells right from the start," said Harry calmly, hoping that she'd accept his logic. She did and relaxed slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said gratefully. Harry grinned.

"There's probably nothing for us to do," said Harry confidently. Hermione looked slightly doubtful at that but nodded all the same.

McGonagall soon came back and ushered them into the Great Hall and they began their way up to the head table. Harry watched with slight amusement as McGonagall set a stool down in front of them and then placed the Sorting Hat on top of it. Hermione looked about ready to faint from the suspense.

He saw the all too familiar rip near the brim that opened like a mouth. Then-

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty.  
But don't judge on what you see.  
I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black.  
Your top hats sleek and tall.  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see.  
So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart.  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
you might belong in Hufflepuff.  
Where they are just and loyal.  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;  
or yet in wise old Ravenclaw.  
If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning.  
Will always find their kind;  
or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends.  
Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Harry grinned inwardly as Hermione sighed in relief. Most of the first years also seemed to have understood that they just had to try on the hat to be sorted into their respective houses. But Neville seemed to be unsure of the entire situation. Harry patted him reassuringly on the back and was rewarded with a small smile.

000

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. Harry could see her bubbling with curiosity and could almost feel the excitement pouring off her. The hat took a few seconds longer than it did in the previous time line before it proclaimed…

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry cheered with the rest of the students as Hermione walked over to the Ravenclaw table. He managed to catch the hopeful look that she sent him just before sitting down next to Terry Boot.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

The next sorting that Harry actually paid attention to was when Neville's name was called.

The boy carefully made his way to the stool. Being mindful not to slip on a step and Harry felt slightly prouder when he stood straighter and allowed McGonagall to place the Hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat and Harry clapped enthusiastically. He was happy that Neville would undoubtedly learn that he was a strong individual in his own right, but also a bit sad that he wouldn't be in the same house as him and Hermione.

"Potter, Harry!" Harry was snapped out of his musing by his name being called. Eager to be sorted Harry walked up to the stool and sat down as Prof. McGonagall lowered it over his head.

"_Ah, we meet again young heir," _said the booming voice of the hat and Harry grinned.

"_Hello, there Galerus*!"_ thought Harry enthusiastically. The Hat chuckled.

"_So, where would you like to go, Harry?"_ it asked with a small smile to its voice. _"You are the heir to the founders so you obviously have the necessary traits for each house,"_ continued the Hat known as 'Galerus.'

"_I think I'd like to go to Ravenclaw,"_ said Harry firmly and the Hat bobbed once on his head.

"_Smart choice,"_ it said before shouting out.

"RAVENCLAW!"

000

**Author's Notes**

_*'Galerus' actually means 'Hat' in Latin._

**Alright, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter but I've had my midterm exams and boy were they hard! Anyways I know that there must be several errors in this chapter and I promise I'll edit it later on. My beta is finding it a little difficult so couldn't send me the revised chapter.**

**Hopefully I can have the next chapter up sooner than this one.**

**Toothlessthegreat.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**Author's Notes**

**Hey! I'm back! Did you miss me? There is a bit of a problem that I'm goinb to bring to notice...read the end authors notes.**

000

Harry watched while Ron staggered up to the chair and had the hat draped over his head. There was a small pause and Harry could've sworn he heard the hat grumbling and then…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry didn't even bother to clap with the rest of the crowd. For the life of him he didn't know how the boy got himself placed in such a noble house like Gryffindor. Backstabbing, lying bastard that he was.

"Harry, hello?" Hermione's voice snapped him out of his musings and Harry quickly gave her a brisk smile.

"Sorry, zoned out a bit there," he said with an apologetic grin. She smiled back and then turned attentively when the Headmaster stood up.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" he sat back down.

Harry snorted; he really did wonder whether the old man did that for the fun of it, or to show to everyone else that he was insane. Maybe he only did that as a sort of sheild against peoples expectations, maybe he should try that, but on the other hand Hermione wouldn't be too pleased about that.

"Wow! Look at this Harry," said Hermione excitedly pulling at his arm. He looked around to see that the food had appeared.

"I think this is a little normal around here, Hermione," he said looking quite amused at her fascination. How had he missed that last time?

"Well, Hogwarts is certainly full of surprises!" exclaimed Hermione as she tentatively scooped some chicken on to her plate. Harry nodded in total agreement as he too sidled a few tasty looking morsels onto his plate.

"But what I'm most excited about is the lessons!" chattered Hermione taking a bite of her chicken as she watched him in interest.

"Yeah, I've read the books-they are really interesting subjects don't you think? I mean magic is amazing!" said Harry honestly watching to see Hermione's reaction. She smiled, her eyes lighting up considerably.

"Especially things like Transfiguration and charms, right?" she continued and Harry nodded with a smile of his own. He glanced across the hall to see Malfoy (who had been sorted to Slytherin like last time) looking at him attentively. He seemed to be eyeing Hermione with contempt though and Harry felt his anger flare.

How was he going to teach the boy to stop behaving like such a ponce?

The meal continued with no big interruptions. Harry found that Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein were much more approachable and had much more standard than Seamus and Dean put together. All things considered his time in Ravenclaw was proving to be much better than his time spent in Gryffindor. Although he would miss some of his former house-mates.

"Harry, the headmaster is going to speak again," said Hermione softly nudging him slightly. Snapping out of his musings, he focused on Dumbledore who stood and gave a wide beaming smile at all of them.

"Ahem- just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of the term notices to give you.  
"First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins and Harry barely managed to conceal a snort. _Yeah, like a reminder will do any good._

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between the classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry rolled his eyes, what were they playing at trying, to guard the Philosopher's Stone in a school?

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry stood up and looked around in amusement as the other teachers winced slightly. They never did like the song.

The Ravenclaw common room was actually more spacious than the Gryffindor one and Hermione seemed intent on exploring the book racks that lined the walls.

Yawning sleepily, Harry lightly grasped Hermione's arm and pulled her towards him slightly, fixing her with a small smile.

"Hermione, those books don't seem to be going anywhere, I'm sure they'll still be there in the morning. So why don't you go sleep now? I'm knackered," he said, stifling another yawn.

Hermione gave one last wistful look at the books but nodded anyway. Much like the Gryffindor tower, the Boys and Girls dormitories were at the top of two separate spiral staircases and after bidding Hermione good night, Harry clambered up the stairs and fell onto his bed. Completely and utterly exhausted.

* * *

"Good morning," said Harry as he made his way down the steps and over to where Hermione sat, already mid way through a book.

"Good morning to you too, Harry," said Hermione happily as she flicked to another page. Harry settled down beside her and leaned over to check the cover of the book.

"Pride and Prejudice?" he asked his tone conveying amusement.

Hermione blushed. "Well, it is a good book," she said defensively.

Harry laughed lightheartedly, "I never said it wasn't, but it's not much to my to my taste," he said pulling a face. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, a little romance won't kill you," she said as she returned to her reading. Harry pretended to gag on this until Terry came down.

"Morning Harry, Hermione," The boy said sleepily as he pulled himself over to the portrait hole. "You coming for breakfast?"

"Yeah, definitely! Hermione?" asked Harry as he got to his feet and offered Hermione his hand. Hermione nodded absently and put the book down. Accepting his proffered hand she pulled herself to her feet and followed Harry and Terry out of the common room.

"They'll probably be giving out our schedules," said Terry conversationally and Harry nodded.

"Wonder what we'll have first, I heard from the older boys that Professor Snape is awful!" he said with a grin, sneaking a sideways glance at Hermione.

"Harry! You haven't even met him yet!" she said in exasperation. Terry laughed, "Oh he's awful alright! My dad told me the same thing!" he explained.

"Let's just get down to breakfast," said Harry hastily. Hermione's love for authority wouldn't change anytime soon and he didn't want to push her. She would realize on her own.

When they arrived at the great hall, a red head bumped into them. Harry stopped and looked at him, groaning inwardly when he saw that it was none other than Ron Bilious Weasley.

"Harry, mate! Didn't see you there!" he said shoving Hermione out of the way and clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"What gave you the impression that I was your mate?" he asked stiffly. Ron either didn't understand the word 'impression' or he didn't have an answer because the boy merely grinned at Harry and led him to the Gryffindor table.

"Ron…was it? I'm not sure if you remember, but my house is Ravenclaw and my friends are calling, so see you," he said firmly pulling away from the boy and heading over to where Hermione and Terry had sat down.

"Annoying bugger," muttered Harry as he sat down next to Terry. Terry grinned sympathetically.

"Yeah, he seems obsessed with you," he said and Harry grimaced. "Thank you for bringing that to my attention." He said dryly.

Hermione just pulled at his arm. "Prof. Flitwick is bringing the time tables…I think," she said looking at the tiny professor curiously as he tottered here and there, passing slips of parchment to various students.

The Professor neared them and handed the three of them identical time tables and then gave them a brisk smile before walking off. Harry glanced down at his timetable and perked up slightly.

"Hey, look we've got Charms first with the Gryffindors! I bet Neville will be there!" he pointed out as Hermione immediately began to go through the time table.

"That's great, I do feel rather guilty about not talking with him yesterday," she said seriously. Harry nodded and then looked over to the Gryffindor table. Neville sat there looking quite alone and timid, prodding miserably at his plate.

"Oh no," muttered Harry as he quickly stood up, Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked following his gaze until she caught sight of Neville. "Oh."

The both of them excused themselves from the table and made their way over to the Gryffindor table. Neville saw them coming and brightened up a little.

"Oh, hey Harry, Hermione," he said a little cheer entering his voice. Harry grinned at him and sat down in the vacant seat to Neville's right.

"Hi, Neville! Sorry we couldn't come over yesterday," he said. "Why do you look so down, mate?"

Neville looked back at his plate sheepishly. He looked a bit embarrassed. "Oh, it's nothing," he said hastily trying to wave them off.

Harry shared a look with Hermione. "Whatever's wrong you can tell us, right?" he asked looking over at Hermione who was chewing her lip.

"Yes, of course!" she agreed immediately. Neville laughed nervously.

"I feel really stupid about it now," he said rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "But I thought the two of you would forget me since I'm not in your house," he finished.

Hermione placed her hand on Neville's arm momentarily.

"We'd never do that Neville, you're our friend!" she said sincerely and Harry nodded beside her. Neville grinned at them.

"I know," he said and Harry clapped him on the back.

"We have charms first you know. Would you do us the honor of letting us sit with you?" asked Harry cheekily as he made a pleading face at Neville. Neville chuckled, giving his consent and the three of them stood up to make their way out of the hall. They were almost outside when Ron decided to come along.

He shoved at Neville and glowered at him warningly. "Move, Neville." he said arrogantly and Neville shifted away timidly.

Harry glared daggers at Ron, "What d'you do that for?" he demanded angrily. Ron looked at him, confused. Harry turned his attention back on Neville who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't let him shove you around Neville. You are so much more worth than him," he said firmly.

Ron chose that moment to butt in. "Harry, mate, you don't want to hang out with him. I mean, he's alright but he's well…a coward," he added in a whisper.

Harry could literally feel his blood boil. He moved forward menacingly but Neville beat him to the punch.

"Oh bugger off Ron; I don't care what the hell you think of me so why don't you just run along and badger someone else!" said Neville loudly. He pushed past Ron and moved over to where Hermione and Harry were standing. He spared them a look.

"Coming you guys?" he asked. Harry and Hermione nodded, looking more or less gob smacked and followed Neville out. Ron just stood there, looking all too much like the idiot he was.

000

"Have to say Neville surprised me!" said Harry a grin spread out all over his face as him and Hermione made their way to Potions. Hermione grinned back and slipped her arm through Harry's.

"And he did quite well in Charms, although personally I think he could've done better," Hermione said thoughtfully and Harry fell silent. He had forgotten, with him coming to Hogwarts and all, that Neville had an unmatched wand. Harry was determined to make him get a new one before the year was out.

"Wow, the dungeons don't look too friendly," said Hermione as she shivered slightly. It always was so damn cold down there.

"We've got the puffs with us for Potions," said Harry matter-of-factly as he looked around at the Hufflepuffs huddled in a corner. Hermione grimaced slightly.

"I don't envy Neville, they've got nearly all their subjects with Slytherins," she reminded him and Harry paused slightly and gave her a measured look. She fidgeted slightly under his gaze.

"Harry, I know you told me that we shouldn't be…prejudiced against the Slytherins, and believe me I've tried. But no matter how hard you try to be at least civil to them, they never are to you," she looked down at her feet. "It's probably because I'm Muggleborn," she said timidly.

Harry sighed, "I know Hermione. I don't like them much either. But I think that all this house rivalry is because everyone is prejudiced," he explained thinking his answer over carefully. "Just because a handful of children like you and me try to promote house unity doesn't mean that they all do, so first we start trying to adjust ourselves and then we try speaking some sense into them.

"I hate their attitude towards Muggleborns' and that's the first thing about them that's got to go if we want to tolerate them. So what do you say? Wanna try make some friends?" he asked cautiously.

Hermione mulled over what he had said and was about to make a reply when the doors burst open and Snape swooped in, much like he had in the previous time line; and just like earlier he began the class by marking the register.

"Ah, yes," he said softly and Harry winced knowing what was coming. "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_."

There he went again, being all malicious and the like. Why did he have to hold a grudge on Harry for the mistakes of his father?

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. Harry noticed that he seemed to avoid looking at him and quirked an eyebrow. This was new.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe it is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Hermione made a small annoyed sound beside him and Harry had to quell a grin at her reaction to be called a dunderhead.

"Potter!" _oh great_.

His eyes snapped up to meet Snape's gaze. The man looked at him a well practiced sneer forming on his lips.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. The Draught of Living Death was certainly not in their syllabus. Sure, an exceptionally bright person like Hermione would know the answer, but how did Snape ever think that an average person could answer that?

Steeling himself, Harry decided to earn Snape's respect.

"You would get the draught of living death sir," he said confidently. Snape seemed taken aback at his knowledge and fixed him with a hard stare.

"And what is the Draught of living death Mr. Potter?" he asked silkily, his eyes never leaving Harry's. Harry just set his jaw and answered.

"It is a powerful sleeping potion, sir," he said tonelessly. Snape eyed him for a bit and Harry made sure to keep his eyes fixed on the man's.

"Well, well, well… clearly you have been studying," said Snape the sneer back on his face but Harry could hear the grudging respect in his voice.

"Let's see if you know some more shall we?" Snape crossed his arms over his chest. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" he asked snidely, fully certain that Harry would be stumped on this.

"The stomach of a goat, sir," Harry's immediate answer brought Snape crashing back to earth. He nodded stiffly.

"Sit down," he said gruffly. "One point to Ravenclaw," he ground out. The student's eyes all widened dramatically. Snape gave points to other houses now and then though it was extremely rare. But the man never gave anything other than detentions to Gryffindor.

Harry gave the man a genuine smile. Maybe, just maybe… but Snape had his old emotionless face back on and he looked at Harry with contempt.

With a sigh Harry turned to Hermione to see her beaming at him.

"Well done, Harry!" she said excitedly. "Did you read _Potente Potions_ as well?" she asked tentatively. Harry grinned at her and shrugged.

"More or less, but you'd get a lot more reading _Potion Combinations and Their Uses_," he said naming one of the numerous books he had read under the strict eye of Rowena.

"I want you to make this potion," said Snape jabbing a finger towards the blackboard, where instructions to make the simple boil curing potion was written on. "Start, now."

Harry slowly took his time preparing the ingredients' before starting on the potion. And he was done in record time although only a few minutes faster than Hermione. He was a bit reluctant to make his intelligence in Potions known, but he needed to make amends with Snape, and not being a nuisance in Potions was a start.

"Bottle your Potions and leave them at my desk when you're done," called Snape in the last five minutes. Harry immediately did so and placed the vial carefully on Snape's desk.

Before leaving Harry looked up at Snape and saw an unreadable expression on the man's face. Shrugging it off Harry joined Hermione and they both set off with Terry to the Great Hall.

**Author's Notes.**

**If you find any mistakes I sincerely apologize for them and I will edit it; and a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. Most of you have been very helpful…and I have a small announcement to make.**

**The 200th reviewer will get a small gift... I'll leave a poll for you guys to determine what the gift should be.**

**Also, my exams are in 2 months so I'm sorry to say that I might not be able to update in a while. Thanks for bearing with me.**

**Toothlessthegreat.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**Author's Notes**

**Hey, i think i'm doing pretty well, what with my exams and all. Hehe. So I just want to thank everyone for their support. Be it reviews, favs or follows, hey all give me some amount of support in my work, and makes me feel appreciated. Thanks everyone!**

**Ohh and any many thanks to my beta wanna!**

**000**

Rain splattered constantly on the painted glass windows of the castle, and gloom seemed to hang in the air around them. Hermione sat in the corner of the common room. Religiously doing her assignment and as much as Harry wanted to strap down and do some good hard work, he found himself too bored to think of some trivial matters.

It was days like these that he wished there would be a little more adventure in his life. Not deadly mind you, but something that got his adrenaline pumping.

Quirellmort had so far been lying low, and Harry put on a show of being a merely average wizard when in his presence. The man had done nothing lately, but stutter around and make himself as inconspicuous as possible.

"Harry, aren't you ever going to get your homework done? Professor McGonagall said she'd collect it in a week's time!" called Hermione, snapping Harry out of his revere.

He shot her a grin and yawned widely. "I can't be bothered to do it all now, Hermione. I promise I'll finish it before the deadline," he said attempting to beg her off.

Hermione gave him a disapproving glance and turned back to her work. Sighing to himself he pondered on what he could do on such a gloomy day.

The answer came to him almost immediately, '_Horcrux'_; he sat up like he'd been electrocuted. Noticing this Hermione gave him a concerned look.

"What's the matter?" she asked quickly. Harry shook his head and settled back down into a casual pose.

"Ah, it's nothing. I just thought that I'd forgotten to do my Potions essay," he lied; looking down at his half written Transfiguration book. Hermione looked at him in a way that said that she wasn't convinced.

Harry shrugged and gave her a half smile. "You know how Snape's always breathing down my neck," he said easily. Hermione's gaze darkened.

"I really don't know why they made him a teacher. He clearly has no love for teaching, or children for that matter," said Hermione frostily. "But, he is a good Potions Master," she admitted grudgingly.

Harry nodded in complete agreement on the latter part of her statement, although he knew exactly why Snape was working here.

Getting up he made a show of stretching and padded over to the window. The weather seemed to have worsened but he could still make out some blurry shapes zooming about on the Quidditch team. Wood never did know when to stop.

But that was the least of his worries now. He needed to get to that Horcrux, and he had no intention of dragging Hermione into the danger. And then it hit him.

Walking over to Hermione he sat down heavily in his seat and sighed loudly. He felt Hermione tense up beside him and grinned inwardly. Placing his chin in the palm of his hand and resting his elbow on the table in a lazy fashion, he drew in a deep breath and sighed again.

This time Hermione's head lifted up slightly and she hesitated a bit before going down to her work. 'Third time's the charm' Harry thought hopefully before letting loose a deep and prolonged sigh.

Hermione turned to face him, scowling at the disturbance. She leveled him with a glare.

"For heaven's sake, Harry! What's wrong?" she snapped angrily. Harry lifted his eyes to hers and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest quite adorably.

"I'm bored," he stated in a petulant pattern. Hermione seemed to hesitate for a moment, melting under his gaze, but held firm.

"Well, go do something fun then," she advised. The stopped herself. 'Fun? What had happened to her?' she thought in amazement.

Harry sighed again, before jumping to his feet. "Want to go drop a dung bomb on someone?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Already knowing what she would say.

"Harry!" she said sounding quite horrified about playing a prank on someone. "That's breaking the rules!" she protested.

He allowed his face to fall and he toed something on the floor, eyes downcast. "Fine," he muttered. "But, I don't want to sit here doing nothing. I'm going for a walk." he stated.

Hermione continued with her work. "I'll finish this and then I'll come with you," she said calmly. Harry smiled inwardly and then gestured at the portrait hole.

"Okay then, I'll catch up to you later then," he said making sure he didn't seem over eager. Hermione nodded absently and he walked out of the portrait hole.

Looking around the deserted corridor briefly, he started sprinting up the staircases. He needed to get to the seventh floor. And he needed to get rid of that Horcrux.

000

Draco Malfoy wasn't a happy person. When he had recounted his brief meeting with Harry Potter to his father, Lucius had told him to get closer to him and to try and become friends. But with his first offer of Friendship rebuffed he didn't quite feel up to approaching Potter again, and when he saw him with that Mudblood, he felt the need to distance himself even more.

Throughout the first week of his First year at Hogwarts he hadn't been able to catch Potter alone. He always seemed to hang around with the Mudblood and Longbottom. But today as he was walking closer towards the Ravenclaw common room he saw Potter dart out and begin speeding towards the staircases.

Eyes lighting up with the chance to get Potter alone, Draco swiftly pursued him, making sure to remain discreet ad always maintain decorum of distance between them.

Just as he thought that he would lose Potter (he really was fast on his feet) the boy slowed down. Looking around him, he realized that he was in the seventh floor corridor. Puzzled as to why Potter would be up here he squeezed in between a set of armor and watched.

Potter seemed to be pacing back on forth along the corridor in front of the picture of the dancing trolls and then suddenly after his third journey down the corridor he stopped his pacing and walked straight through a door that Draco could've sworn was not there before.

Once Potter was out of sight he pulled himself free of the armor and quickly rushed to the spot that Potter had earlier occupied. Looking around, bewildered, Draco couldn't find any door what-so-ever. So deciding to do what Potter did, he paced the corridor thrice, but no room appeared. Growling in frustration he ran a hand through his hair.

What had Potter done? He had paced the corridor, all the while with a look of concentration on his face. Maybe he had intoned a spell? But then he'd have had to do it silently and wandlessly. And no first year could do that, right? Draco didn't know, but he was going to get into that room.

Once inside the room, Harry surveyed the mountains of rubbish stacked inside.

"This place really needs a do-over," he muttered to himself. Wondering whether it was possible for him to do that he set about looking for the Diadem.

After his studies with the Founders they had taught him a method of extracting the soul fragment from the object and settling it into another. The process was strenuous and rather crude. But it would be worth it if he could save Rowena's Diadem. She would definitely appreciate it.

Closing his eyes, Harry allowed his mind to calm and then spread out. Raking through the enormous room and searching for the violently dark magic located in the Diadem. Because of the strong pulse of magic the Horcrux would occasionally give out wasn't too long before he found it.

Getting to his feet Harry followed the invisible path his magic had routed out for him until he came upon the tiara, sitting innocently on the edge of a worn out dresser.

Being careful to check the tiara for any nasty curses before he touched it, he picked it up gingerly and placed it on a small, cleared spot on the floor. Next to it, he placed a tattered old book.

He sat down, cross legged in front of it and regarded it for a few minutes. Then with a small movement of his hand he conjured a ceremonial dagger. Moving the tip of the dagger slowly towards his forearm, he twisted his hand and nicked his elbow. Allowing a generous amount of his blood to fall onto the glistening white tiara.

The tiara smoked slightly, but other than that, no other reaction occurred. Sighing in relief, Harry twisted his arm in a pivoted motion, all the while chanting a string of Greek under his breath.

The tiara began to wobble about dangerously and Harry immediately lessened the amount of magic he was channeling into the object, it wouldn't do for the ornament to break.

Slowly a blackish vapor began to flat out of the object. The smell reminded Harry greatly of that of burning rubber. When no more vapor evaporated, he carefully enclosed the vapor in a orb of his own magic and then slowly pushed it towards the book. Just as the misty vapor was about to settle into the book one of the nearby stacks of books fell. Startled, Harry's concentration snapped and the orb of magic used to keep the vapor from dispersing vanished. There was a flash of light and the dark mist vanished.

Draco was not one to give up on something so easily. And for 10 more minutes he continued to pace the corridor, but always drawing up with no result.

On the final time he made to pace the corridor, he couldn't keep Potter out of his mind. "Where the hell are you, Potter?" The boy kept muttering as he paced and this time when he turned to face the tapestry he found a door in its place. Beaming in triumph, he rushed over and quietly pulled the door open. Looking about for any sign of Potter, he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

The room seemed to be filled with junk, broken quills, old books, a broom or two, moth bitten fabric…you name it, every kind of rubbish could be found in this room.

'Wonder what Potter wanted around here,' he thought as he aimlessly wandered around the piles of junk, occasionally peeping around for any sign of Potter. Finally he heard a small puff of breath. It came from behind a stack of books.

Being overly cautious not to alert Potter of his presence, he snuck up to the stack of books that looked to be horribly unbalanced. He could make out that messy, black hair of Potters from his hiding place. Potter was bent over a grimy old book and a rather fine tiara and was obviously concentrating very hard on something.

Cursing his poor hiding spot, Draco wedged a hand in between a small gap between two piles and leaned even further forward. He could just make out a bluish orb with some black vapor in it before his hand slipped slightly and he fell; dragging the pile of books along with him as he landed on the floor with a resounding crash.

000

"Shit!" cursed Harry angrily. He stood up, looking around him cautiously. Now that the soul was unleashed, it could definitely be harmful. Edging around the fallen books Harry came face to face with a very flustered looking Draco Malfoy.

Surprised Harry drew back, and when he saw the guilty expression on the Malfoy scions face and the fallen books, he put two and two together.

"Malfoy!" he hissed as the glumness in the room began to get heavier. Subtle signs that the Horcrux was gathering power from any excess magic.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" snapped Harry, anger welling up inside him. Draco backed off, trying to look unfazed by the anger on Harry's face, but failing horribly.

"I-I don't kn-" he stammered backing into a wall. Harry could feel the hostility, thick and heavy. The back of his neck prickled and he had a very bad feeling about this. _'Of course, I have a bad feeling about this! An apparition of the Dark idiot could pop out at any second.' _he thought bitterly.

"You need to get out of here Malfoy. As much as I hate your guts right now, I don't want you killed on my watch," said Harry hastily as he glanced behind his shoulder. He had to find where the vapor had vanished to, and he was feeling too panicky to concentrate enough.

Draco gave Harry an odd look. "What were you doing back there? What do you mean 'killed'?" he asked, an audible tremor to his voice.

Harry could almost feel the magic building up, somewhere further away from them, and the thought wasn't reassuring.

He turned back to Draco, whose eyes were scanning the room at a rapid pace. He looked pale and his eyes were wide and scared looking. Shit, he couldn't deal with Malfoy and the Horcrux at the same time.

"Look, I don't have time to explain, Malfoy. All you need to know for the time being is to get the hell out of here!" said Harry urgently. When Malfoy made no response, he grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"Listen to me! Get out, and go to your house. Don't tell any teacher what you saw here. Do you understand?!" Harry yelled, making Malfoy snap his gaze to Harry's. The boy seemed to feel the dark magic too because he nodded frantically, a stricken look on his face.

"Good," Harry muttered. Grasping the boy by the arm, he walked briskly towards the door, all the while keeping his senses alert and keen. He couldn't blow this. There was more than his life on the line here. The only thing he could be at peace with was that Hermione would play no part in this.

They had almost reached the door when a heavy load of rubbish flung their way forward, effectively blocking the door. Both boys heard a resounding click as the door sealed itself shut.

With a growing feeling of dread, Harry began to turn, the hair at the back of his neck standing on end as he felt, more than heard, the familiar crackle of magic.

"Leaving so soon, are we?"

Harry turned fully and was met with a handsome face, a pair of red eyes and a sinister smile. Tom Riddle stood before him, a smirk splayed across his lips.

**000**

**a/n: Guys! The poll is open! Can you just vote already? I need the result sooner rather than later!**


End file.
